Son of a Spy
by TeddyBear98
Summary: Jack's dad is a spy, and he is killed on a mission. Now the guys who killed him want Jack too. So, Dallas, Jack's old best friend from when he was little and still living in the spy camp is sent to Seaford to protect Jack, but Jack does not want protection from him, let alone to see him after they have grown apart. Plus, his friends aren't supposed to know any of this . . . .
1. Dallas

**Author's Note: Here is the first chapter of my Kickin' It Fanfic "Son of a Spy." I hope you all enjoy! Review!  
**

**No POV (9 years ago)**

"Honey, are you finished packing your stuff?" Jack's mom asks a six-year-old Jack. "Yes, but I still don't see why we have to leave," he pouts.

"Sweetie, your father says we're not safe here, you know that."

"But, daddy is staying. I don't want to leave him; and Dallas is staying."

"Yes, but your father can handle it, sweetie, and Dallas is an . . . exception. He is in training, although I don't know why his father would allow a little boy to train to be a spy with all of the dangers."

Jack's father is a spy, and Dallas, who is also currently six, is Jack's best friend. He has brown eyes, and his hair is a brown-orangey kind of color. Jack finishes stuffing the rest of his clothes and belongings, including a picture of him and Dallas and one of him and his dad, in his small backpack and slings it over his shoulder. "Go say goodbye to Dallas, sweetie," his mom tells him; He had already said goodbye to his dad. Jack runs as fast as his little legs will take him over to the tent Dallas and his parents live in. The little boys hug each other for a full minute, tears flowing from both of their eyes, as they know they might never see each other again. "Dallas, Jack has to go," Dallas's mother tells him gently. The two friends pull apart and reluctantly say goodbye. Jack leaves the tent, runs back to his mother, and they depart the spy camp for good.

**No POV (Three years later)**

A nine-year-old Jack sits on his bed in his and his mom's apartment in Washington, DC, looking at the picture of him and his dad from 3 years ago; he hadn't seen his dad since then. The picture of him and Dallas was taped up on his wall. He and his old best friend had seen each other exactly twice since Jack had left the camp, and it had never been on good terms since both times it was to bring bad news about a good friend of theirs' that had been killed. The two boys had grown apart, and even though Jack didn't like it, he knew things could never go back to normal between them, but no matter where he and his mom moved, he always kept the picture of them up on his wall next to the one of him and his dad.

**Present Day**

**Kim's POV**

It was a Saturday, and I was in the dojo sparring against Jerry, which was way to easy of a fight in my opinion, but Jack was in the locker room getting a drink from his water bottle, so I didn't really have a choice at the moment. Milton and Eddie were taking a break, sitting on the benches watching us, and Rudy was in his office doing something. I am about to throw a kick at Jerry when I hear the bell on the door of the dojo ring, signaling that someone was walking in. Jerry and I stop sparring, turning in the direction of the door; Milton and Eddie stand up join us. A guy our age is walking towards us. He has orangey colored hair and brown eyes, and he is carrying a note in his hand. "Can we help you?" I ask, since Rudy is still in his office.

"Yes, does Jack Brewer do karate here?" he asks. I am a little shocked that he knows Jack. I had known Jack for 2 years now, and I had never seen this guy before, so where does he know him from? "Um, yeah, he's in the locker room. He'll be out in a second," I respond, still dumbfounded. Jack choses that moment to walk back into the room. He spots the guy we're talking to, and he looks confused. "Hey guys, who's th-" he starts, but then I see recognition flash in his eyes, and also a little bit of fear, anger, and sadness. How was Jack so affected by one person? He grabs the newcomer by the wrist and drags him outside into the mall courtyard. I watch with the guys through the doors of the dojo as Jack angrily asks him a question that I can't hear. The mystery person says something in response, and then just gives Jack the note he had been carrying. Jack carefully read over it, and I see shock and sadness wash over his face. He throws the note to the ground and runs off; the guy picks it up and hurries after him. What had just happened?

**Jack's POV**

When I walk out of the locker room, I see Kim, Jerry, Eddie, and Milton staring at some guy that looked about our age in awkward silence. "Hey guys, who's th-" I start, but stop when he looks up at me and I recognize the face of someone I haven't seen since I was eight years old – Dallas. I walk toward him, grab his wrist, and drag him outside into the mall courtyard. I know Kim and the guys will be watching from the door, but they shouldn't be able to hear. "What are you doing here?" I ask him angrily, since the last two times I had seen him, he had only brought bad news. Honestly, I was scared of what his response was going to be, and I was sad that our reunions always had to be like this, since we had once been best friends. Even though it was a long time ago, seeing him always made me kind of mad at how things had turned out between us. "Jack, it's – well, it's you dad," he says. My heart lurches, and he hands me the note he had been carrying in his hand. I start to read it:

"Jack, my buddy. If you haven't already guessed, it's your dad writing this. I miss you so much, Jack, and unfortunately, buddy, if you're reading this it means I'm – well, it means I'm dead, Jack. Hard to accept, huh?"

There is more to it than that, but I don't finish it. I throw the note on the ground and run off, intending to go back to my house, but I hear Dallas chasing after me, and since there is a slim chance that he doesn't know my address, I won't lead him there. "Jack, wait a second, please!" I hear him yelling. I don't wait, I keep running, but since he's had spy training since he was six, and I, well, haven't, he catches me a minute later, grabbing my arm and pulling me to a stop.

"Jack, I'm sorry, I really am, but we need to talk. The guys who killed him are going to come after you and I was sent here to protect you, so I-" He doesn't finish, because my phone beeps cutting him off, and it's obvious that I'm ignoring him while I check it. It's from Kim and says: "Jack, what was that about, are you ok?" I hit the "reply" button and type back, "Ya, Kim, it was nothing, I'm fine, but I'm gonna go home." It's an obvious lie, and I'm sure Kim will se right through it and demand an answer when she can talk to me in person, but for now she just types back, "Ok, Jack."

I put my phone away, and Dallas I can see that Dallas is about to start talking to me again, but before he can, I talk first: "I don't need or want your protection. If you follow me home, I will call the cops on you." With that said, I snatch the note out of his hand since my mom will want to read it when I explain all of this to her, then run home, a few tears streaking down my face.

**Dallas's POV**

As soon as Jack is out of sight, I go after him. I will have to watch his house all night and make sure nothing happens to him, whether he likes it or not. Hopefully he'll never find out. I honestly do feel bad for the guy: He hasn't seen his dad since he was six, and now I, his old best friend (obviously we aren't on good terms anymore) just randomly appears, after years of not seeing each other "(I think we were eight last time) and brings a note telling him his father is dead. That must be harsh. Jack's dad was a really great guy, and I had remained close with him while in the spy camp. I couldn't believe he was gone, but it was true, and I would not let his murderers get Jack too.

**Kim's POV**

"Well, did he answer your text, Kim?" Rudy asks me. I had filled him in on what had happened and he was worried and confused just like the rest of us.

"Yeah, he said that it was nothing and that he's fine, but he's going home," I tell him and the other guys. I knew that something was really wrong and that he was lying, so I would talk to him and demand an answer. I happen to glance over near the lockers, and I find the perfect excuse to go to his house: Jack had left his karate bag.

"Rudy, Jack left his karate bag, I'm going to go give it to him bye!" I say as I quickly grab his bag and rush out of the dojo. I get to Jack's house and ring the doorbell. Mrs. Brewer answers the door, and she is crying. I bet this had to do with whoever that guy that came to the dojo was and whatever that note he gave to Jack said. What was going on here?

**Author's Note: Well? What do you guys think so far? Review please!**


	2. Tears and Secrets

**Author's Note: Hey guys, here is the second chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, please keep reviewing! And to anyone who didn't, please do! Thanks :)**

**-TeddyBear98 **

**Kim's POV**

"Mrs. Brewer, are you okay?" I ask, genuinely concerned. She wipes her tears away and gives me a forced smile. "Yes, Kimberly, I'm fine dear," she responds. Mrs. Brewer is the only person I let call me by my first name.

It is obvious that she is not fine, so I can see where Jack inherited his terrible lying skills from. "Is Jack here?" I ask. "He left his karate bag at the dojo. I came to bring it to him." She seems to debate with herself over what she is going to say, and then finally responds with, "I'll give it to him sweetie." She then takes the bag from my hand, thanks me, and says that I should go home because it is starting to get dark. I begin to protest, but she closes the door. Well, that was kind of rude, but I know she was upset and probably not in the mood to deal with me. As I start to leave Jack's house, I happen to look up, and I see that the curtains in Jack's room are open. I can see Jack just lying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling, and I swear I could see tears falling down his cheeks. It made my heart break. Jack never cries, so something was definitely wrong here. I know for the moment though, I can't do anything about it since Jack's mother won't let me into the house, so I reluctantly go home and go to bed early without eating dinner, just thinking about what possibly could have happened that was so bad.

The next morning, my alarm wakes me up at 6:00 and I hurriedly get ready for school, getting there early so I can wait for Jack if he shows up. Just when I think he's not going to come, he walks in with a sad, depressed look on his face. I call his name, and when he spots me he puts on a fake smile just like his mom had done, apparently thinking he could fool me. "Jack, wipe that fake smile off of your face. What's the matter?" I ask straight out, not holding back. His smile falters and then disappears, and I hug him, not being able to stand seeing him like this. He hugs me back, then I feel him tense up, and he quickly walks away. Confused, I look behind me to see what he could have seen, and I catch a glimpse of the same boy who had given Jack the note hurrying after him. Running up to him, I grab his arm and pull him back. "Who are you and what did you do to Jack!?" I whisper angrily to him as I push him up against a locker. He just stares at me, so I punch his shoulder and say "Well?" I look into his eyes and I can see sadness and worry in them. I soften a little bit and back up, giving him some space but still shooting him a glance that says "explain yourself."

He looks in the direction that Jack had gone in, still looking worried, and then looks down at me (he is slightly taller than me) and says sincerely, " I can't tell you. I know you probably have your friend's best interest at heart, but this is above you. It's for me and him to work out, and you seem like a trustworthy person but this is not information I can entrust to you," he says with little emotion in his voice. This is above me? Okay, he had me mad now, but something told me for the moment that I had to stay on this guy's good side. I sigh and say, "Can I at least get you're name?"

He hesitates for a moment, then after a minute says, " . . . . Dallas." Then he walks down the hallway and disappears, leaving me completely alone . . . wait what? I look around, and I'm definitely by myself in the hallway. Great, the bell rang at some point during my conversation with Dallas and now I was late for class. I try to slip in unnoticed, but have no such luck. "What is you're reason for being late, Kim?" Ms. Simons asks me.

"I . . . umm . . . I was talking to someone and got distracted. I'm sorry, Ms. Simons," I tell her, deciding to tell the truth. "Alright, Kim, have a seat, and don't let it happen again," she says. Sweet, I'm off the hook. I take my seat in the front, where I'm normally next to Jack, but this time it's occupied by Lance Harold. I look around and spot Jack in the very back row, staring off into space. I wish I knew what was going through his head right now.

**Jack's POV**

History goes by fast, since I really just space out the whole class, thinking about that last time I saw my dad, 9 years ago. I had always dreamed about the time when I would get to see him again, when he would come to our house or something. I always knew that was unlikely for him to just come waltzing into Seaford, but now there was no chance whatsoever . . . _BRRRRRINGGGG! _The bell marking the end of first period goes off. I see Kim trying to catch up to me, so I wait for her and we start to walk out of the classroom together. She is about to say something when I see Dallas waiting outside of the classroom door, and I feel anger flash through me. "Leave me alone!" I growl at him. "I told you yesterday, I don't need or want your protection! Just go away!" I ignore the quizzical glance I get from Kim.

"Jack, you don't understand how serious this is. Let's go talk somewhere else where –" I cut him off, telling him I wasn't in the mood, and storm off, not in the direction of my next class but towards the front doors. Kim follows close behind me while I hear Dallas talking to someone on his cell phone; it's probably whoever sent him here, and he's probably telling them how stubborn I'm being. That's fine with me, I don't care if I'm being stubborn, and I can take care of myself.

I walk right out of the school and start heading toward the dojo when I hear Kim yelling after me. She catches up and walks with me, asking, "Jack, what does he mean? What is going on? I want an answer, Jack!" I stop in my tracks, suddenly very angry with her. "Kim, I wish I could tell you but I can't! So just stop, all right?! It's none of your business anyway!" I feel bad after seeing the look on her face, but I won't take any of it back because I know that I really can't tell her anything. If I tell her my dad's dead, she'll comfort me, but she'll want to know why, she'll want to know about him, and I can't explain any of that without getting myself into a lot of trouble. So, I storm off to the dojo and start beating the punching dummy senseless. I can vaguely hear Rudy talking to someone in the background, probably Kim if she still followed me even after what I said. Then I feel a hand on my shoulder, and I hear someone saying my name. I turn around, and Rudy is looking at me with concern. Kim is standing by the door of the dojo, looking a little hurt but also worried. "Jack, why'd you freak-out on Kim?" he asks.

"Yeah, why'd you freak-out on Kim," Kim asks, angry but concerned. I sigh and say, "I'm sorry, Kim, I'm just stressed. Some . . . stuff happened and I'm just a little on-edge. Will you come over for dinner?" She doesn't look satisfied with the answer I have given about what's going on, but she does accept my apology and my invitation to dinner at my house. I feel slightly better knowing that she's not angry with me anymore.

**(Time Skip)**

**Kim's POV**

After Jack's little "break-down," he had apologized and invited me over to dinner. So, I was currently sitting at his kitchen table eating pizza, since Mrs. Brewer was not looking to cook. I could tell something was still upsetting her, and Jack too even though he wouldn't talk about it anymore after his freak-out. After a while of just sitting there in a kind of awkward silence, Jack asks if I want to go up to his room and just kind of hang out, so I accept and we head upstairs, closing his bedroom door behind us. This isn't the first time I've been up to his room, but it is the first time I really notice in detail one of the pictures hanging on his wall. It's of Jack when he was little with an orangey-haired boy, and there are tents in the background. I notice it in detail now because I know who the boy in the picture with him is. "Jack, is that Dallas?" I ask anyway, pointing to the picture. He turns around fast and asks me, "How do you know him?"

Surprised a little, I say, "Jack, he was at the dojo, and I found his name out today at school. Were you two friends?" I ask, even though judging by the happy grin on the boys' faces in the picture, it was obvious they were. "I don't want to talk about him, Kim," he says angrily, taking the photo off of the wall and putting it face down on his desk. "Jack, I don't like you keeping secrets from me! We're best friends!" I yell. He doesn't say anything, so I open his bedroom door and walk out, wanting to go home, but before I leave I look back and see Jack gingerly placing the photo back up on his wall, then stroking both that one and the one of him and a man who I guessed was his father gently and tears sliding silently down his face.

**Author's Note: Hey, not much action in this chapter besides some arguments between Jack, Dallas, and Kim, but in the next chapter there should be some real fighting . . . you'll see when it's up! Review!**


	3. Explanation

**Author's Note: Here is chapter 3! Commence happiness now! Haha just kidding enjoy guys! **

**Kim's POV**

This was the second time I had seen Jack cry in two days, and I hated it. I didn't know what to say to comfort him, since he wouldn't tell me what was going on. He had already thought I left, so I just silently started to walk down stairs. I was about half way down when I heard Jack scream, and then him say, "Don't do that! I thought I told you to leave me alone!" It was Jack's voice, but who was he talking too? I sneak back up the stairs and peak into the room. Dallas is now there, talking to Jack. The window is open, which I guess is how he got in, but how did he get up to a second floor window?

I let it drop for now and focus on their conversation. "Jack, you know I can't do that, now we have to talk . . .but not now because your friend is eavesdropping, which is rude by the way," Dallas says, looking in my direction. How the heck had he known? He hadn't once looked toward the door. "Kim?" Jack asks. I step back into his room and look down at the floor, embarrassed that I had been caught snooping. "Kim, listen, do you think maybe you could give me and Jack some time alone? We really need to talk." I am about to leave when Jack says, "No, Kim, you can stay. Dallas, why don't you leave the way you came?" Jack says angrily, motioning towards the window.

"I'm not leaving, Jack." Dallas says. Jack lunges towards him, but Dallas does a backflip onto Jack's bed. I gape at him, but Jack doesn't seem surprised at all; he just glares at him. "Do you do karate?" I ask Dallas, ignoring the glare that Jack has now turned on me. Dallas chuckles a little and says, "Not exactly."

I look at him, confused, and say, "Well, then what do you do?" He thinks about it for a second then says, "It's nothing, really. It's, um, it's complicated, I guess." He seems like he's having trouble explaining, or maybe just doesn't want to. Wow, I'm really tired of people keeping secrets from me. "Will someone here please tell me the truth?!" I scream at the two boys, who look surprised at my outburst. Jack looks like he really wants to explain, and he opens his mouth to say something. Dallas has an expression like "don't say anything." I am not really sure what is going to happen when I hear a creaking sound from above us, which is weird since we are on the second floor; the only thing above us is the roof. I am confused, and so is Jack, but Dallas looks like he knows exactly what is going on. "Not now!" he says. "Jack, Kim, go get out of the house!" he yells at us. Jack seems to catch on to what is happening, and instead of leaving he gets into a fighting position. "Jack, I'm serious, go –" Jack cuts him off saying, "Shut it, Dallas," and stays in his fighting position facing toward the window.

"Jack, Dallas what is going on he-" I start, but I am interrupted when 5 guys come bursting through the open window. Caught off guard, I scream, probably making myself sound weak, but hey, is it wrong to be startled if 5 guys in black masks come bursting through your best friend's window? Shocked for a minute, I stand there watching Jack and Dallas fighting. When the fight gets a little more intense, I finally get involved. I kick one of them as hard as I can and he falls backwards out of the window. I turn around and see that all four of the others are all attacking Jack while Dallas tries to get them away from him. Why are they all going after Jack?

Pushing that question aside for now, I rush at one of the guys attacking Jack and kick him hard in the small of his back, and he falls down, out of the fight. I can't help but smile, thinking of how good of a hit that was, but I'm brought back to reality when I hear Jack yelp in pain. I look his way and see him on the floor, clutching his side while Dallas tries to keep all three of them away from him.

Angry at seeing my best friend hurt, I rush at the intruders, screaming. I crash into them at top speed, and they fall to the floor. Dallas and I hover over them in a fighting stance, waiting for them to try and get up. Realizing for now they are beaten, they quickly get up while dodging our punches, grab their injured friend, and climb back out of the window. After I'm sure they are gone, I turn to Jack and give him my hand, helping him up. He groans in pain.

"Are you okay?" I ask him. He rubs the spot where he had been kicked and says, "Um, yeah, I think so." I don't believe him though; his face shows his discomfort.

"Jack, let me see." I lift up his shirt a little and reveal a large purple, black, and blue bruise. It looks like it really hurts. "Jack, sit down," I say. He slowly walks over to his bed and sits down, and I quickly run downstairs, sneak past Mrs. Brewer, and grab an ice pack from the little freezer. I then run back upstairs and back into Jack's room, tossing it to him. He catches it and presses it against his bruise, wincing a bit then just sitting there. We are all quiet for a minute, and I am about to demand an explanation from the two boys when Jack speaks up and says, "Alright, Dallas, I'm ready to listen. Explain." Dallas turns toward him with a relieved look on his face, and then hesitates, looking at me. "She's involved now, you might as well say what you want to say," Jack says.

He hesitates for another second, but then begins to talk: "Alright, Jack, the day you left the camp, your dad started wearing a locket around his neck all the time with the same picture in it of you and him that you have on your wall right there. Well, he was wearing it on his last mission when those guys killed him, and they saw the picture of him and you and wanted to kill you too."

I am shocked at hearing all of this. I have never met Jack's dad, but now I'm hearing that he was killed? Is that why Jack and Mrs. Brewer have been so upset lately? "Wait, Jack, your dad's dead?" Looking down at the floor, he answers, "Yeah, and those guys killed him." My mouth falls open and I gape at him. I just want to comfort him, but I need to know more about this, because there are still two things that don't make sense.

"But wait, what does Dallas mean with "his last mission," and what camp?" I ask. Jack and Dallas exchange glances, as if debating whether or not to tell me this part. "I'm waiting," I say impatiently. Jack just looks down at the floor again, but surprisingly, Dallas answers me.

"Kim, Jack's father was s spy, and so am I. Up until age six, Jack lived in a spy camp with his mom and his father. We were best friends, but his father sent Jack and his mother away because he didn't want them in danger. I stayed and received full training, but Jack hasn't seen his father since, and we have only seen each other twice after that, three times if you count now. Jack did receive partial training up until he left though, which is part of the reason why he is so good at martial arts. As I'm sure you already know, the other reason is his grandfather helped teach him as well after he left the camp." My mouth hangs open more. I can't believe I never knew any of this (well, besides the part about his grandfather teaching him karate). "Jack, why didn't you ever tell me and the guys any of this?" I ask him softly, sitting down next to him on his bed.

"It was really painful for me to talk about, Kim, even with my mom, but even if I had really wanted to tell you guys, I wasn't really allowed to. You know, it was kind of top-secret information. It could be counted as an exception now though because of the situation," Jack says in a monotone voice, like he would rather be talking about anything else; like he wished none of this had happened to him. I just feel so bad. Jack is such a sweet guy, but yet he has had such a hard life, and now it's worse. His father's dead, his murderers want to kill him . . . His murderers want to kill Jack! Wow, that fact just hit me hard. Jack's conversation with Dallas earlier today comes back into my mind, about how Jack didn't want protection from him. Now I see why he is following him around so much: He was sent to Seaford to keep Jack safe, and now I was involved because I helped fight off those idiots. This was a lot to take in in just a few minutes.

"Kim, are you okay?" I hear Jack asking me. I look at him with a strange expression on my face. "Am _I _ok? Jack, the question is are _you _ok?" He shakes his head "no," and I lean in and hug him for several minutes. When we pull apart, I see Dallas trying to avert his gaze to anything in the room but us, probably feeling like he was intruding. I can't help but smile a little, and I say, "You can look, Dallas." He turns his head to face us, and says, "Okay, Kim, I think you should stay here for the night; just because these lunatics want Jack doesn't mean they won't come after you now too. Tomorrow, we should after you school, I think just do whatever you normally do so your friends don't think anything is up, but I'll have to tag along to watch out for you guys, until we can figure out how to get rid of those guys," he says.

Normally I would protest that Jack and I could take care of ourselves, but in this situation, I think I will actually feel better having Dallas there, not for me, but because I want to be absolutely sure that nothing will happen to Jack.

**Jack's POV**

Dallas suggests that Kim stays over at my house for the night, and I have to say I will feel better with her here and not walking home alone with the people who killed my father roaming free somewhere out there. So, I go downstairs and tell my mom that she will be sleeping over. I don't tell her that Dallas is, because I actually haven't old her he is here at all yet. I just tell her someone gave me the note, and she accepted this, thinking it was some random guy from the spy camp. She also didn't know that the guys who had murdered dad were after me now, and I intended to keep it that way. If my mom knew, she would have all of our things packed in an hour and we'd be on an airplane to the other side of the world, as simple as that. They would find us anyway, though, so it wouldn't help.

So, I would keep this a secret from my mom. After we got approval for Kim to stay over from Kim's mother as well, we went to sleep, and I almost had a heart attack in the morning when the alarm went off, snapping me out of my sleep. I thought for sure we were being ambushed again, but thankfully it was just time to get ready for school . . . . Wow, I never thought I would ever feel that way about school.

We had all fallen asleep in our clothes from yesterday, and so Dallas had to borrow clothes from me, and, well, I always let Kim keep an outfit here since she slept over a lot (yeah, so what?). Kim and I go downstairs, grab an apple each and one for Dallas (who had to go out f the window so my mom wouldn't see him), then walk outside and meet him down the street. We walk the rest of the way to school, and get there early, so we end up just kind of talking about the guys after me, and what we could do to somehow get them to leave me alone.

**Eddie's POV**

When I walk into school with Jerry and Milton, I see Jack, Kim, and that guy from the dojo yesterday huddled in a little circle by Jack and Kim's locker, talking in a whisper. I point it out to Jerry and Milton. "I wonder what they're talking about?" Milton asks. Walking up to them, I catch the words "murderers," "attack," and "spy" being used in their conversation. Confused, I ask, "Hey, guys, what are you talking about?" All three whip around, startled, looking ready to beat us into a pulp.

Then, seeing it's us, Jack answers nervously, "Oh, hey guys! Um, we were talking about . . . well, um . . . what did you hear?" Kim punches him on the shoulder and mumbles something that I think is "Smooth, Jack, smooth."

She then smiles at us and, pointing to the other guy, says, "This is Dallas, an old friend of Jack's!" Milton, Jerry, and I all say hello to Dallas and introduce ourselves, then the bell rings and they all head off together, since Kim and Jack have first period together today, but I'm not sure why Dallas is with them; he didn't even have a backpack. I also realize that they never answered my question about what they were talking about. It's a half day today, so since there's no lunch, I'll have to just talk to them at the dojo, because something is definitely going on here. I'm positive, because even Jerry mentions how weird they were acting, and Jerry's not the smartest person in the world.

**Time Skip: At The Dojo**

**Rudy's POV**

Kim, Jack, and Jack are the first ones to the dojo after school. They are early, and they are with some kid I've never seen before (**A/N Rudy was in his office when Dallas came to the dojo, so he only heard about him after he left)**. They huddle together by the punching dummy and talk in a hushed tone. I walk up to them and, interrupting they're conversation say, "Hey guys, who's the new guy?" They all jump, but they notice it's me and relax.

"Rudy, this is Dallas," Kim introduces. I swear I've heard that name before . . . then I remember, and I pull Kim aside and ask, "Dallas, as in the guy you told me about that made Jack run off yesterday?" She glares at me.

"Yeah, Rudy, that guy, but he's not a bad person, so just forget it, okay?" she says. She is hiding something from me, but for now I let it slide. "All right, Kim," I say suspiciously. She then tells me how that until the rest of the guys get here, Jack and her are going to practicing some new moves with Dallas. So, I watch as Dallas explains something to them, does this amazing kicking/punching routine, and tells them to try it. Before they can, I rush up to them and say, "That was amazing, Dallas! Do you do karate? Any interest in joining the dojo?"

"Uhh, no, I don't do karate, so, no thanks on the "joining the dojo thing."

"Are you kidding? That was incredible! Please, you have to!" I tell him. "Yeah, dude, you have to!" a voice echoes from behind me: It's Jerry. I hadn't even realized that him, Milton, and Eddie had entered and were watching. Eddie gives Jerry am angry look, and Jerry says, "Oh, sorry, Eddie. Guys, we want to know why you were acting so weird at school, yo." Everyone looks at Jack and Kim expectantly, even me because they had been acting weird here, too.

**Kim's POV**

This is not good! Everyone is looking at us, waiting for an answer. What are we supposed to say?

**Author's Note: Wow, this was a long chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it! What will Jack, Kim, and Dallas tell the guys? Review please!**


	4. Bye-Bye

**Author's Note: Hey people, here is chapter 4 of Son of a Spy. I hope you are all enjoying it, and please review! Thank you so much to everyone who does you guys are awesome :) **

**Kim's POV**

"Ummm . . ." I am seriously at a loss for words, and judging by Jack and Dallas's silence, they are too. Eddie, Jerry, Rudy, and Milton are good friends, but should we really involve them in this and put them in danger? Luckily, right at that moment, Jack's phone rings, causing a distraction, and making Dallas, me, and Jack jump. We had all been very jumpy since last night. Jack picks up his cell and looks at the caller ID confusedly. He picks up and says, "Hello?" As I watch, his face becomes scared and he pales.

**Jack's POV**

Thankfully, my cellphone chose that moment to ring. I look at the caller ID, expecting it to be mom or something, but I don't recognize the number, and my face takes on a look of confusion. I pick up and say, "Hello?" A menacing voice answers from the other line: "Hello, Jackson Brewer. We had fun killing your daddy and we're going to have an even better time killing you! Oh, and tell your blonde friend your little bodyguard to back off before they tick us off. Have a nice day, Jackson."

I hear some evil-type snickering, and then the call ends. I take the cellphone away from my ear and lower my arm, just kind of standing there shocked. "Jack, what's wrong?" Kim asks me, concerned.

"It- It was-" I stutter, having trouble finding words. I feel my eyes watering. Those sickos said they had a fun time killing my father . . . "Jack, are you crying?" Milton asks, shocked. A tear had slipped down my cheek. I wipe it away, and Dallas and Kim both grab one of my wrists and pull me into the locker room, with Kim saying, "Excuse us for a second, guys!"

Once we are in the locker room (the boys locker room, mind you, but Kim didn't care) Dallas and Kim ask me in unison, "What happened?" I take a second to find my voice, then respond, "Listen for yourself." I press the 'playback call button' on my phone (**A/N I made this up, don't think it exists) **and let them hear what had just been said to me. I see Kim pale at hearing the threatening message; I'm sure that's what I did when I heard it too. Dallas's face is emotionless, like I'm sure he had been trained too, so I couldn't tell how he felt. "Oh my God, Jack," she says, hugging me.

I watch as Dallas hits "end" on my phone, then he does something unexpected: he throws my phone hard on the floor, then stomps on it. It is completely shattered. "Dude!" I yell at him. "What was that for!?" He looks at me apologetically and says, "Sorry, Jack. If they know your number, they can trace you through the cellphone. Now, they can't. If they can't trace you through it, it'll take longer for them to find you, and if they can't find you, they can't kill you." I hear a collective gasp coming from the locker room door, and then Rudy, Eddie, Milton, and Jerry walk in.

"Somebody wants to kill Jack?!" Milton demands.

**Milton's POV**

"Somebody wants to kill Jack?!" I demand, shocked just like Rudy, Eddie, and Jerry. We had all been listening very closely from behind the closed locker room door, and when we heard that, we barged in. "Is it Frank and the Black Dragons?! If it is, I will march right into their dojo and-"

"Rudy, stop, it's not Frank and the Black Dragons!" Jack yells at him, obviously upset and distressed. "Well, then who is it, yo?" Jerry asks. We all look to him expectantly, but Jack just sighs in frustration and says, "This is not something for you to get involved in! It's too dangerous."

"Jack, you're 15. You don't need to deal with something like this on your own. Now, if somebody is threatening you, you need to tell me and I'll call the police right now. So, what's going on?" Rudy prompts him. Jack, Dallas, and Kim all look at each other, but none of them say anything. It looks like they are hoping for another distraction, and weirdly, they get it when the little bell on the doors of the dojo rings, signaling that someone is walking in. Without a second thought, the three of them run to see who it is, completely ignoring what Rudy just asked Jack.

"Guys, Jack, come on, wait!" Rudy yells after them. Rudy follows after them, and the rest of us follow after Rudy. When we walk out of the locker room, they are talking to Joan. "Hey Joan, what's up?" I ask her.

"Oh, well I have a note for Jack that someone gave me outside. I don't know who they were, but they really wanted me to give it to him, so here you go Jack."

**Jack's POV**

I was still trying to take my mind off of the phone call and figure out how to avoid Rudy, Jerry, Eddie, and Milton's questioning when I hear the bell above the doors ring, meaning that someone is coming into the dojo. Taking that excuse, Kim, Dallas, and I all rush out of the locker room and back into the dojo. Joan is standing there with a piece of paper in her hand, and it made me think of when Dallas first walked in just yesterday to give me the note from my father about his death; Yeah, so it wasn't a good memory, and it wasn't helping get my mind off of things. "Hey, Joan, what's up?" Milton asks from behind me. Ugg, couldn't they just keep to themselves?

"Oh, well I have a note for Jack that someone gave to me outside. I don't know who they were, but they really wanted me to give it to him, so here you go, Jack," she tells me. While my friends look curiously over my shoulder, I take it from her and open it up, and my heart almost stops when I see what's inside: It's the same picture I have on the wall in my room, but locket-sized; it must be the one from my dad's locket. There is a red x through it, and above it in black sharpie are the words "bye-bye son of the spy." Kim and Dallas gasp while Rudy, Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and Joan seem concerned but confused, and me? I drop the note and run out like I did yesterday.

**Author's Note: Hey, I hope this chapter was okay! I got stuck for a while, but I think the idea I ended up doing was good. Sorry it's a little shorter than the rest! Hoping for another chapter tomorrow!  
**


	5. Plane to Catch

**Author's Note: Here is chapter 5! ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

**Kim's POV**

When Jack opens the note, we are all looking over his shoulder, even Joan. I don't know what I expected it to say inside, but I wasn't prepared for it to be another threat like that, and neither was Jack. He dropped it on the floor and runs out of the dojo like he did yesterday. Before anyone else can react, Dallas and I are running off in the direction he went. When we lose sight of him, we split up and decide to meet behind Falafel Phil's in ten minutes to check if either of us had found him. Three minutes into the search, it started pouring, but I luckily had a foldable umbrella in my pocket that unfolded to a decent size, since it had been forecasted to rain today. So I took it out, opened it, and continued searching.

It had already been seven minutes and I was about to go to Falafel Phil's to see if Dallas had found him when I hear a hollow sound, like something banging against wood, and also some grunting. I turn my attention towards the woods, where it is coming from, and cautiously move forward. I come across Jack, soaking wet and shivering, punching and kicking a tree repeatedly with a stony expression on his face. His knuckles are bruised and bleeding, and every few seconds he would rub his hand over the spot where the bruise he had gotten yesterday was, as if it were hurting him, which it probably is. "Jack, you aren't accomplishing anything but hurting yourself," I tell him. He doesn't answer or acknowledge me; he just hits and kicks harder, still shivering, his wet hair plastered to his face.

"Jack, come on, stop," I beg him. Again, he just continues what he is doing, harder, actually leaving some marks on and chipping bark off of the tree. Since he isn't listening to me, I walk up to him and wrap my arms around him, stopping him from using his arms, and then pull him backwards. I feel him shaking harder, and at first I think he is just shivering more. Then I realize he is crying; I just can't see his tears in the rain, and in addition to his shivering it makes his body shake really hard. "Kim, I can't take it," he says softly. "They've already crossed the line by killing my father, and now because they're after me, you're in danger, because I know that you're not going to "back off" like they told you to on the phone, and-" He doesn't get to finish, because I cut him off.

"Jack, don't you dare blame yourself for this! It is in no way your fault, and if I'm in danger, it's because I choose to help you, not because of you." I look him straight in the eyes as I say this, meaning every word, but when I'm done with my mini-speech, he looks down at the ground, which is not the reaction I'm looking for. I unwrap my arms from around him and put the umbrella over him and me, and I say, "Jack, you need to come with me. You need to get inside, get dried off, and deal with your hands, but first we need to meet up with Dallas so he knows I found you. Okay?" I ask him. He doesn't answer, but he walks silently alongside me under my umbrella, and we walk toward Falafel Phil's.

"Kim, you found him! Thank God . . . What happened, Jack?" Dallas asks once we get there, seeing his bruised and bloodied knuckles and that he is shaking from the coldness of his rain-soaked clothes on his body. Jack just mumbles that he's fine and that he should go home and deal with his wet clothes and his knuckles, and also the bruise from yesterday, which had started bothering him again.

"Jack, you're not going alone," I tell him as if it's obvious. "We're coming with you." We walk with Jack to his house and wait in his living room. While we wait for him to come down, I call Rudy and tell him we found Jack.

"That's great, we were so worried! But, Kim, about that note he got-" he starts. "Um, Rudy, y – you're breaking up. I can't hear you. I'll have to talk to you later!" I tell him and hang up on him, then turn my phone off because I know without a doubt that he will try calling me back, and I can't really explain anything to him without spilling Jack's secret.

**Jack's POV**

After changing into some dry clothes, cleaning and bandaging my knuckles, and taking some Advil for both my knuckles and the bruise from yesterday (which was killing me, by the way), I go into my room and print out the ticket I had bought on the internet. Then, I grab my wallet containing $300 (I don't carelessly spend my money like other teenagers my age, I save it), find a small duffel bag, pack it with some clothes and the pictures I wanted to take (the one of me and my dad, the one of me and Dallas, and one of me with the Wasabi Warriors), and climb out of my bedroom window, nearly killing myself in the process; Dallas made it look a lot easier than it was. Dallas and Kim expected me back downstairs, but instead, I was heading to the airport. I felt really guilty doing this; just leaving them without any warning. After that phone call where not only I had been threatened, but Kim and Dallas as well, I couldn't stay, though; I was putting them at risk of being hurt or worse, and also the guys, since they had been suspicious and were bound to find out eventually.

So, when I had run out of the dojo, the first thing I had done was purchase a plane ticket to Washington, DC using my iPod once I found some Wi-Fi, since Dallas had smashed my phone. After that, I had just gone into the woods and taken my anger out on a tree, which honestly wasn't the best idea; I had torn up and bruised my knuckles pretty badly. As I lower myself to the ground and sneak around to the front of the house, I peek into the living room window and see Kim and Dallas talking. "Bye," I whisper softly, more to Kim than Dallas. Then I run down my street with the small amount of belongings I had packed and head in the direction of the airport; I had a plane to catch.

**Author's Note: I will end this chapter here! Hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you review! Review, please!**


	6. Run-Away

**Author's Note: Have no fear! Chapter 6 is here! Ha I know that's cheesy lol anyway enjoy chapter 6 and please review!**

**Jack's POV**

"Final boarding call for flight 23 to Washington, DC," I hear a voice say over the loudspeaker as I enter the airport. I rush to the boarding gate and enter, and as soon as I'm in they close it off, signaling that no one else can board. I walk up the stairs of the plane, put my duffel bag in the overhead compartment, and take my seat, waiting for takeoff. Two minutes later, the pilot's voice comes over the intercom, telling us to buckle up and prepare for takeoff. I look out the window as the plane speeds up and leaves the ground, watching as Seaford disappears from view.

**Kim's POV**

I had been talking to Dallas for a few minutes (he actually wasn't a bad guy) when a thought crossed my mind, and I decide to voice it to Dallas. "Hey, Jack's been up there for a kind of long time; do you think he's okay?" I ask him. He seems to only realize how long he's been gone when I mention it. "Jack?" he calls up the stairs. There is no answer. We both look at each other, then back at the stairs, and then we get up at the same time and run up. "Jack?" I ask. The bathroom door is open, and he is not it there, so we turn the corner to his room. I am relieved to see it closed, because I figure he must be in there and just wanted some privacy for a little while. I knock on the door.

"Jack, are you okay?" I ask through the door. My only answer is silence. I say his name one more time, and when I still don't hear anything, Dallas opens the door; the room is empty. Now I'm panicking a little; was he taken? But there are no signs of a struggle . . . I turn my head and my gaze falls on the wall where some of Jack's pictures are hung up, and I notice that three are missing; the three that he treasured the most, and I a horrifying thought pops into my head. To prove myself wrong, to prove that he wouldn't leave, I walk over to the closet where I know he keeps his duffel bag, and I feel myself gasp when I see that it's not there, and that a lot of his clothes are missing.

"Kim, what's wrong?" Dallas asks me, running up to the closet. "He's gone. He ran away, Dallas!" I shout at him. He looks worried when I say this, yet skeptical, like he really didn't want to believe me but knew I had to be right since he wasn't up here. "How do you know?" he asks me. I point to the spot to where his duffel bag used to lay in the closet and explain that he took it, and point out that his three most treasured pictures are gone and also a lot off his clothes. "God, where would he go?!" I ask him, knowing that he could be anywhere, since he wouldn't be stupid enough to stay in Seaford.

Dallas's face brightens a little, and he sits down at Jack's computer and starts typing something into the search bar: the website for the airport. "Jack and his mom moved around a lot before coming here, so they had an account on this site to purchase plane tickets when they moved far away. I should be able to hack into their account and find out when the last ticket was bought and where it's for," he explains. Within seconds, he has gotten into their account. I lean anxiously over his shoulder as he checks their purchase history, and I can't help but gasp as I see that the last ticket that was bought was this morning, and it was to Washington, DC for 2:35; it was currently 2:40, which meant that Jack was already gone.

Dallas realizes this too, because he mumbles something about being an awful spy and then he says that he needs to get to the airport and get on whatever the next plane to Washington, DC is. I get up and follow him, saying, "I'm coming too, whether you like it or not." He smirks a little, and then remembering the situation at hand starts walking hurriedly down the stairs. I follow him, and we start jogging toward the airport. On the way there, we pass by the dojo, and Rudy, Eddie, Jerry, and Milton happen to see us.

They come running out and catch up, stopping in front of us and blocking our path. I shoot them a ticked look and try to step around them, but Jerry moves in front of my path. "Okay, guys, I'm done playing around; what's going on? Obviously this is serious, and I need you to tell me right now," Rudy says, using his "adult" tone. I start to tell him that he can't know, and to just let us pass, but Dallas stops me and says it's time to tell them; we could use a ride to the airport anyway, and they know karate, so they could help if we needed it. I was impressed that he could put his pride aside and ask for help, considering he was trained to be secretive and incredibly skilled in fighting. Dallas tells Rudy and the guys (incredibly fast) what is going on, and I can see the worry and concern in each and every one of their faces. "Stop staring and drive us to the airport!" I yell at Rudy.

That snaps him out of his thoughts, and he yells back, "I know Kim! Everyone in the car!" The six of us jog to the mall parking lot and scramble into Rudy's car, and he drives us as fast as he can (without breaking the speed limit) to the airport. Dallas and I are the first ones out of the van. We run up to the lady at the desk, and in-between breaths ask, "When – is the next – flight to – Washington, DC?"

She gives us an odd look, but takes out her log of all of the flight destinations, times, and dates, and then tells us, "Tomorrow at 1:15 P.M." I find myself feeling a mix of extreme anger, sadness, and helplessness at hearing this; Jack will be all alone, and has probably been followed or will soon be followed by the people who attacked him yesterday . . . Although, I guess that was his plan: To lead them away so they are not a danger to us. "Are there any flights we can take and switch from there to get to Washington, DC?" Dallas asks.

She looks back down at her log just as Rudy and the others run up to us, also breathing heavily. Giving us an apologetic look, she says, "There was one, but it has been held up due to a snow-storm in one of the states it has to fly through. If you want to get there, you'll have to wait until tomorrow at 1:15 P.M. or find other transportation. I'm sorry. Are you all looking to purchase tickets for this flight?" Before any of us can answer, Rudy says, "Yes, how much for six?"

She takes out a calculator and does some math on it, then looks to us and says, "It will be $2000 dollars. Who is paying?" she questions. Rudy is about to volunteer when Dallas says, "I am," and hands her a credit card. She swipes it in the slot and hands us six tickets. We then all go back to Rudy's car, and he drives us back to the dojo. None of us talk on the way back, and we are still silent as we sit in the dojo until Rudy breaks the silence, saying, "You all need to get permission from your parents to be able to go tomorrow."

"Eddie and I are both set, Rudy; my parents and his parents are out of town together on a business trip and won't be back for another week or so," Milton fills Rudy in. "Well, Jerry and I can tell them we are going to a tournament," I tell Rudy. He doesn't look happy about us lying, but he knows it's what has to be done so that Jerry and I can go, because we are _not _staying behind; we will find Jack, send the people after him to jail, and get him to come back to Seaford.

**Jack's POV**

I guess I fell asleep after a while of being in the air, because the next thing I know I am snapped back into awareness by the pilot's voice saying to buckle up because we will be landing shortly. I strap my seatbelt back into place and look out the window at Washington, DC; a place I haven't been to since I was nine years old. I had lived there for a year with my mom in an apartment, and it was my favorite place out of all of the states I had lived in (besides Seaford, obviously). I am out of the plane with my bag as soon as we are allowed to un-board, and the first thing I do is go to the first fast-food restaurant I see and buy a burger and some fries, because I am starving. That leaves me with $254 dollars left; I just wish I had more, since I knew I would probably be here for a while until I could figure out how to deal with the murderous freaks that were after me, and 254 dollars wasn't going to cut it. As far as I knew, I had not been followed yet, so I had a little while at least to try and come up with something. I walk out of the restaurant and down the street. I stop in front of the apartment building I used to live in six years ago and wished I could somehow be able to live there while I was stuck in DC, but I knew I couldn't afford it. So, I found the cheapest motel. It only cost 20 dollars to rent a room for the night, although it didn't surprise me since it was so run-down (**A/N if you have seen the iCarly episode where they stayed in that hotel with the hobo named Hollywood living outside, picture that room). **Setting my bag down and changing into some sweats and a t-shirt, I climb into the single, small bed in the room and eventually fall asleep, dreaming of the friends I left behind in Seaford.

**Author's Note: Hope you liked this chapter! Please review!**


	7. The Park

**Kim's POV**

All of us had decided to go home, pack, and then have a sleepover at the dojo the night before to be able to get out on time to the airport, so I found myself waking up on the couch in Rudy's office. The guys had let me take it while they slept on the mat where we spar; it was nice of them. We had been up until 1:00 in the morning worrying about Jack and discussing how we were going to find him until Rudy finally said we needed to get some sleep, and I was still tired. I sit up and look at my phone, and I scream and fall off of the couch when I realize that it's 12:30.

I quickly leap to my feet, open the door out of Rudy's office, and run into the dojo where the guys were all sleeping spread out on the mat. "GUYS GET UP! WE OVERSLEPT!" I yell at them. They all snap awake and rush around, getting ready, while I run back into Rudy's office and get into an outfit. We are all running out of the dojo with our duffel bags in just 3 minutes, which is a new record for me. I sit in the passenger seat, so I use the mirror on the sun visor to brush my hair. We get to the airport in ten minutes, and immediately go through airport security, board our plane, and take our seats.

I am next to Jerry, while Rudy is next to Dallas and Milton is next to Eddie. None of us talk; we just sit there and lose ourselves in our own thoughts, but it was still a kind of awkward silence. I could tell this was going to be a long flight.

**Jack's POV**

I had woken up early this morning, but I wasn't really sure what to do, so here I was at 12:30 still in the filthy motel room. I still haven't really figured out any good ideas to get the lunatics after me to jail other than fighting them off and somehow calling the cops in the process, so really, I had nothing, since even I could tell doing that would result in getting me killed. I was positive that my father's murderers were here, keeping an eye on me, because I had occasionally felt like I was being watched both yesterday and just today in my room. It was kind of unsettling, so I decide to go out and just kind of walk the streets; I figure that they won't attack in broad daylight with so many witnesses around, so I feel slightly better getting out of the motel and just kind of wandering. My stomach rumbles and I realize that I haven't had anything to eat all day, so I go to a street vender (**A/N Idk if there are street venders in Washington, DC, but pretend there are!) **and buy a hotdog, and I go sit down in a nearby park on a bench to eat it, watching little kids run and laugh and play. I couldn't help but smile, but I feel a little envious. They were so innocent and carefree, while I was being hunted like a scared rabbit. All of a sudden a ball comes flying toward me, and it lands on my lap before I can do anything about it. Three young kids, about 6 or 7 years old, come running up to me. "Sorry, mister!" one of them, a little girl, says to me. I hand the ball back to her and tell her that it's okay. "Do you wanna play, mister?" she asks with bright eyes. I can see the parents of all three of the children watching skeptically, but I say, "Sure," and get up off of the bench to toss the ball around with them for a while, ignoring the slight pain in my side from my healing bruise. It would help take my mind off of things for a little while. I'm a little clumsy because of my bandaged knuckles, but the kids enjoy my company, and the parents seem satisfied after a while that I'm not some child snatcher and stop watching me so closely.

**Kim's POV**

We arrive in Washington, DC at 6:23; the sun is just beginning to set, so we won't have much time to look for Jack tonight. As we stepped off of the plane with our luggage and walk out of the airport, I hear Rudy say, "Shoot!" I look at him, and ask worriedly, "What?"

"In our rush to get out here, I didn't book a hotel! I'm sure anything good will be booked up by now," he says, upset with himself. "Well, let's just walk around and see if we can find a cheap place to stay," I suggest. So, we start walking down the sidewalk. After a few minutes of walking, we pass by a park full of children of lots of different ages. In the fast-fading light, I can see the silhouettes of an older boy, probably around our age, playing catch with three younger kids, maybe his siblings; that's so sweet! We walk past the park (**A/N haha that was probably cruel, having Kim see Jack, not realize it was him, and walk right past him, huh?) **and soon come across a run-down motel. It looks almost abandoned, but there is a lit-up sign announcing that it was open. I would rather stay somewhere nicer, but it was obvious that we weren't going to find a better place to stay for now (**A/N Haha now they are even staying in the same motel where Jack is staying in).** So, we walked in and asked how much it was to rent a room for the night, and the answer is 20 dollars per room, but there is only one bed per room, too. So, the boys agreed to all share one room even though there was only one bed and give me my own room. I felt bad for the boys, but I wasn't about to protest. Once we are all settled, it is pitch black, and there is no way we can look for Jack tonight, so I lay down and eventually fall asleep, but not before shedding a few tears at the thought of Jack somewhere, alone or, even though I didn't ever want to consider the possibility, maybe dead . . .

**Jack's POV**

After a few minutes of tossing the ball around with the young kids it started getting dark and they had to go, "Bye, mister!" the same young girl who had asked me to play with them before said, waving. I smirk and wave goodbye to her. It was nice to just have a little break from the drama that was currently my entire life. Tired and a little soar in my knuckles and my side from my injuries, I start to walk back to my motel when I feel rough hands grasp my arms from behind and restrain me. I struggle to free myself, but like I said, I was tired and soar. I feel a cloth being slid over my mouth and nose, and I feel myself lightheaded, dizzy, and even more tired than before. I feel the bracelet that Kim gave me for my birthday a few weeks ago slide off of my wrist, and then I black out.

**Author's Note! Haha, cliffy! Lol sorry guys an update will come tomorrow! :) **


	8. Searching and Pain

**Author's Note: Chapter 8! Enjoy, my awesome readers!**

**Kim's POV**

I wake up the next morning to sunlight streaming into my motel room from the tiny window in the room. I look at my phone to see the time, since there isn't even a clock in this cheap place, and it says 7:30 A.M. Getting up, I get ready as fast as I can then go knock on the door to the guys' room. When I there is no answer, I pick the lock with a bobby pin and enter to find Rudy sleeping in the only bed while were Milton and Eddie were propped up against it and Dallas and Jerry were curled up on the floor, using their arms as pillows. Normally, I would have laughed at them, but I wasn't in the mood with the knowledge that Jack was alone on the streets somewhere or possibly hurt. _Or dead _my mind kept whispering to me.

I try to stop thinking about it but the possibility of it was just so real . . . "Guys, get up!" I yell at them; they don't stir, so I pick up a hardcover book that the last occupant of the room had apparently left behind and threw it onto the ground, resulting in a loud booming sound. They all shoot up like a rocket, looking around the room for the intruder, Dallas looking ready to attack the first thing that moved. When they realized it was just me, they all relaxed. "Geeze Kim! How did you even get in here? The door was locked," Jerry complains.

"Bobby pin," I say simply. "Now get up, we need to look for Jack," I command them. Without another word from any of them, they get up and start to get ready; I close the door and impatiently wait for them in the hallway. While I wait, I happen to notice that the door to the room next to the guys' is slightly opened, and I hear the voice of the motel manager from inside talking to someone. I listen to what he is saying:

". . . . checked in yesterday morning, then left and he hasn't come back yet; his stuff is still here though. Go put it in the closet, Jim, we'll make this room available, and if he comes back just give him his stuff."

Another voice responds with an "okay," then they both come out of the room. I gasp, because one of them is holding a blue duffel bag that I recognize immediately. I walk up to them and say, "Excuse me, what did you say happened to the guy who was in that room?" The manager looks down at me, then after a brief hesitation answers, "He checked in the day before yesterday, he went out yesterday afternoon, and he didn't come back, but he left his stuff. What's it to you?" he asks. "It belongs to my friend. Can I please have his bag? If you really need confirmation, you'll find a picture of him, me, and our friends in there," I answer.

"Doesn't mean anything to me, missy. Here you go," he says, and then hands me Jack's bag and walks off with his employee. Right after they leave, the guys come out of their room, and when they see me with Jack's bag, their faces look hopeful but confused. "Where'd you get that, Kim?" Rudy asks me. I explain to them what the manager explained to me, and then it really hits me at the same time it hits them: If Jack went out and never came back for his stuff, it most likely meant that something bad had happened to him.

I drop Jack's bag off in the guys' room, and then we leave to go look for him. We split into pairs and head in different directions. I am with Dallas, since he knew how good of a fighter I was and how determined I was; he thought we would make a good team if we by chance had to fight anyone off. We arrive at the park and start to walk around it, searching for Jack or anything that could lead us to him. There aren't a lot of people here yet since it is still early, so that makes it fairly easy.

We are about to leave and look somewhere else when I see something glinting in the grass a few feet away. Curious, I walk over to it and pick it up, and I feel my heart quicken when I realize it is the same bracelet I gave Jack for his birthday a few weeks ago. Just to be sure that I'm not just mistaking a random bracelet for Jack's, I look on the inside of it to see if the engraving is there. A tear slides down my cheek when I read the words "To Jack, from Kim. Happy 15th Birthday!"

**Jack's POV **

I slowly come to. My vision is blurry at first, but as I blink it away. Suddenly, a grinning face comes out of nowhere right in front of mine. It startles me, and I jump back. The only thing is, I'm tied to a chair, so it tips backwards onto the floor. I wince, and realize that I'm also gagged. Hands appear near me and the chair I'm still tied too is pushed back up to its normal position. I get a good look at my captors: There are five of them, and they are all guys. That's about all I can tell because they have ski masks on, but I can tell they are the same ones who attacked me back in Seaford in my house. I struggle against my restraints, but it's no use, and my captors laugh at me. It's no use, Jackson. You're gonna die a slow and painful death, kid. But first . . ." the one speaking punches me right where my bruise is, probably on purpose. I groan as best as I can with the gag stuffed in my mouth. "That's payback for your little blonde friend injuring my back." Another steps forward and he too punches me right where my bruise is; now I'm positive they are doing it on purpose. "And that's for your little blonde friends kicking me out of the window," he says, smiling as I groan again. It hurt so bad, and I knew much worse was in store when he pulled out a knife and another grabbed a baseball bat, but at least Kim and the others were safe since they had no idea where I was . . . .

**Kim's POV**

Dallas walked up to me and I quickly wiped the tear from my cheek. He had already seen it, but he had sense enough not to mention it. Instead he asks, "What' that, Kim?" I tell him it's the bracelet that I gave Jack and that it being here meant that something bad had happened to him. "Kim, call the others; we need to meet up with them and tell them we have a little bit of a lead at least. We know he was taken from here, at least. Maybe there are some witnesses . . . Kim, look!" he says, pointing up at a tree. I look where he is pointing and see a security camera; that meant that what had happened to Jack was all on that tape; we just had to somehow get access to it. So, pushing aside my feelings of dread, I call the guys' and tell them to meet Dallas and me at the park while Dallas worked on getting the tape out of the security camera without drawing any attention to himself.

**Author's Note: Review pretty please! I love them **


	9. Torture and Escape

**Author's Note: Here is chapter 9! Hope everyone enjoys it! Read on people!**

**Kim's POV**

Dallas impressed me; he had managed to climb up to where the security camera was mounted in the tree, shut it down, and get the memory card out of it, all without anybody seeing him. After climbing back down, he put it into his phone and started to play the video footage from yesterday. Nothing interesting happened at first, just random people and children coming and going. We fast-forwarded and just when I was starting to think that it wasn't going to show anything that would help us, I saw a familiar brunette walk into view and sit on the park bench in fast motion. Dallas plays it normally and we watch.

For a while he just sits there, eating and watching the people around him. I see him smile as he sees three little kids playing catch. Another minute passes, and the ball the three kids were playing with lands in Jack's lap. He hands it back to one of the kids, a little girl. She says something to him (there is no sound on the video so I don't know what), he smiles again, and then he get up and tosses the ball around with them. I mentally beat myself up when I realize that the boy I had seen yesterday playing with the kids was Jack,

Dallas fast-forwards it again until we see it get dark and the kids leave. The little girl says something to Jack again and then waves, and he waves back at her as she leaves with her parents and friends. Jack starts to walk out of the park, but he doesn't get very far. I see five guys in masks sneak up behind him, and two of them rush forward and restrain his arms. He struggles to get out of their grasp, but a third one comes forwards with a cloth and pushes it up against his face, covering his mouth and nose. He slowly stops struggling, and then goes limp in his captors' arms and the bracelet I got him for his birthday slides off his wrist.

The guys, who I know are the same ones who attacked him at his house, then rush off, one of them carrying Jack over his shoulder. After seeing that, Dallas takes the memory card out, climbs back up the tree, and puts it back into the camera. After coming back down, he puts a comforting hand on my shoulder like Jack has so often done to me and says, "Don't worry, we'll get him back. I swear, because it is my duty and because I care about him too, Kim. Trust me, I know what it's like losing your best friends." I assume he is referencing to when Jack and him had to stop their friendship all those years ago, and I trust his words.

**Jack's POV**

I hold in a cry of pain as the baseball bat comes in contact with my chest again. I have no idea how long I have been being tortured like this; I'm just praying it stops soon. I already have several bleeding gashes from the knife, and a lot more bruises. As the bat smashes into my head, I can't help it and let out a yelp of pain. My outburst results in 5 smiles and laughs from the 5 murderous freaks surrounding me.

I feel like breaking down right about now, but if I do, I know they'll just get a kick out of it and hurt me worse. After one more slash with the knife, right across my chest where I'm already painfully bruised, and then the one who I've figured out is the leader tells his goons to let me be to just "soak in the pain and bleed a little" before they continue, so they drop their weapons and leave me alone in the room. After I'm sure they are gone, I let a few tears fall but quickly pull myself together: crying isn't going to help me escape. For a minute, I struggle furiously against my restraints, ignoring the pain shooting through me, but I quickly figure out that my attempts are getting me nowhere.

_Think, Jack, think, _I think to myself, looking around the room for anything I can use to help me. My gaze falls on the knife that my captors had carelessly left lying on the floor. _Oh, duh. Now, how am I going to reach it?_ My arms, hands, and legs are bound, so I have limited movement, but I manage to move my leg just enough where my foot can just reach the hilt of the knife. I drag it closer to me, and then tip the chair over so I'm lying on my side. The impact of me hitting the floor is incredibly painful on my injured body, but again I ignore it and manage to grasp the knife with one of my hands and work on cutting them free.

Once that is taken care of, I cut my arms free and then untie my legs. I stand up, and I almost fall back down as the full pain of my injuries hits me. Every single bruise and laceration on me protests as I walk toward the only door in the room. I find it locked, which is not a surprise, but at least the idiots had locked it from the inside with on of those cheap locks you can buy for a school locker. I grab the baseball bat from the floor and hit against the lock as quietly as hard as I can without making too much noise.

On my third attempt, it breaks. Pleased with myself, I open the door and squint in the bright sunlight. Once my eyes have adjusted, I survey the area around me, and quickly realize that only abandoned buildings surround me. I leave my prison and start walking, feeling uncomfortable from my blood-soaked and ripped clothes, although that was nothing compared with the immense pain I felt. After about 5 minutes of walking, I hear the faint sound of people talking, and a car beeping; I was close to civilization . . . I could get help! I quicken my steps, but I quickly have to slow down when I realize it hurts me more.

By this point, though, every little movement is sending huge waves of pain through my body, and I can feel my sight growing dim and my thinking becoming fuzzy. Faintly I can see a street, and some cars. I hear a shout, and I think I see someone pointing in my direction and then hear footsteps coming closer . . . But I don't get the chance to find out before my knees buckle and I fall onto the ground and black out.

**Kim's POV**

Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and Rudy show up a few minutes after Dallas put the tape back, and we explain to them what we saw on it. Somewhere close by, I hear the sirens of an ambulance screaming and then come to an abrupt stop, apparently reaching wherever it needed to be. "Kim . . .? Are you okay?" Rudy asks me. I realized I had spaced out listening to the sirens. "Yeah, I'm fine," I answer. "So, we need some answers, guys. We know Jack was taken, but where would they take him? Are there any abandoned buildings or anything in the area?"

"Actually, I think I heard about this whole old town that has been abandoned for years somewhere close by here in a news story once," Milton responds. "A hostage had been taken there and was found by the cops." Leave it to Milton to know something like that. "Well, then we know it's a perfect place to take a kidnapped person," I say excitedly, truly hoping we would find Jack there. "So, search where it is on your phone and let's go!" I yell impatiently. So, we do just that and find ourselves wandering around the creepy abandoned town. I really hope Jack is here somewhere, alive and okay.

**Author's Note: This seems like a bad ending to this chapter to me, so sorry if it is a horrible ending! Next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow. I won't be home for a good portion of the day, but I will try my best and hopefully keep my streak of updating everyday! REVIEW!**


	10. Washington DC General Hospital

**Author's Note: Here is chapter 10 for all of my readers! Hope you guys enjoy this one! **

**Police Officer POV**

"So, you have no relations to the boy?" I ask the man I have been asking questions too. I had gotten a call to come down here because a teenage boy had been spotted coming down the street in pretty bad shape and had then fallen unconscious from his injuries. "No, I have no relations with him, I had just come out of a store and was about to get in my car when I happened to see him. Will he be okay, officer?"

"No one will be sure until they assess him at the hospital. Feel free to go there if you are concerned. Thank you for your time, sir," I tell the man as the paramedics finish loading the boy onto the ambulance and speed off. None of the witnesses had any clue as to who he was or where exactly he came from, but judging by his injuries, someone had deliberately attacked him. This would be a tough investigation until he woke up and I could talk with him.

**Kim's POV**

We hadn't found anything of interest in the abandoned town and were about to turn around and leave when I heard angry voices shouting. I shush the guys and motion for them to follow me. We walk up to the building it is coming from. All of the windows are boarded up, but we find a small hole in one of them, so we squish together and all look through it. "How could you fools let him escape?!" a masked figure is yelling at four others. They are all standing around a tipped over chair. There is rope that has been sliced through and a bloodied knife by the chair, and I see a wooden baseball bat by the door next to a broken lock.

"We all left, you can't pin this on us, boss!" one of them yells angrily. "Whatever! Jackson is injured, so he couldn't have gotten that far. We'll wait until it's dark and then track him," the one who I've identified as the boss responds. So Jack was here and he escaped! That's great, but they also said he was injured and couldn't have gotten that far. That wasn't so great. We had been all over the abandoned town and hadn't seen any traces of Jack, so he had at least gotten back to civilization and was either hiding out or had gotten himself to a hospital! Yes, we had a lead! Quietly, we all got up and moved as fast as we could away from the dangerous men. I could see Dallas so badly wanted to just take them all on right now, but I knew he had enough sense in him not to do it; we needed a better plan than just attacking them straight out. After we got out of the town and back into a populated area, standing in front of a window display of televisions playing some cartoon, we dared to talk.

"Okay, we know that Jack is either hiding out or at a hospital, and I would say if he was able to escape, then he wasn't injured badly enough where he wouldn't have enough sense to go to a hospital. So, we just need to find out which one," Dallas tells us, echoing my own thoughts out loud." As soon as the words left his mouth, the TV screens behind him started flashing with the Channel 5 news logo. A lady appears on the screen standing on a street where a police car is in the background and there is some blood on the sidewalk.

"I'm here live at a scene where just minutes ago an injured teenage boy collapsed. According police officials, it appears that a person or persons unknown had deliberately and maliciously attacked the unfortunate teen. His identity is currently unknown, and he is being held in Washington DC General Hospital. If anyone has any information about the teen, it is being asked that it be reported to the police to help in the case. The description of the teen is brown hair, brown eyes, approximately 14 or 15 years old. I'm Carla Brown, and this has been an important news update from channel 5."

I know before the woman even starts to describe the boy that it was Jack, and Dallas can tell too. The others seem to catch on right after the woman is done describing him. I pull out my cell phone and search up directions to Washington DC General Hospital; I find out it is only 3 blocks away from where we are. Quickly, I fill the others in and we all hurry over there. "Where is Jackson Brewer's room?" I question as soon as I get up to the nurse at the front desk.

She looks at her clipboard and says, "Sorry, hun, there's no one here named Jackson Brewer. Maybe you have the wrong hospital?" she suggests. I am about to argue with her when I remember that according to the news reporter, no one else knew who Jack was and that they had been trying to figure it out in an investigation. "I mean the anonymous boy who was brought in, the brunette from the news story," I fill her in. "Oh!" she says. She then writes something on her sheet (she is probably filling in Jack's name instead of anonymous) and motions a police officer over from the waiting area. I hadn't noticed him before.

"These kids . . . um and adult know the boy that was brought it, the one that appeared to be attacked," she tells him. He looks slightly happy at hearing that he would finally have some answers in this case. "Do you mind if I ask you guys a few questions?" he asks us. We all kind of look to Dallas, since the amount of information we could give out was really up to him. He looks like he doesn't really want to answer his questions, but it would seem suspicious if we didn't, so he says, "Yeah, that would be fine."

"So, let's start with your names, if that's okay." We all tell him our names and he rights them down; then we tell him Jack's name. He asks what our relation with Jack is, so we tell him we are his friends. Then he gets to the question we were all dreading: "Do you know what happened to him?" Of course we all knew, but I didn't think it was a good idea to tell him; if these guys could kill a highly trained spy, they could kill a couple of cops.

"No, we don't know what happened; we just saw the news story about him in the hospital," Dallas lies. He is very convincing, and the police officer believes him. "Okay, thank you for your time," he says. After he is done talking to us, I go back up to the nurse at the desk. "Will we be able to see him soon?" I ask her.

"I don't know, hun. The doctors have to evaluate him first, and he has to be awake before you can see him," she answers. Sighing and worried, I go and sit back down next to Rudy in the waiting area and too out my iPod; I had no idea how long we were going to be here.

**Jack's POV (Italics is his dream)**

_I am running through endless woods. It is dark out, and I am being chased. I feel air swish around me as a hand tries to grab at me, but misses. I am so focused on escaping that I don't see the tree root. I trip over it, landing hard on my stomach; the wind is knocked out of me. Rough hand grip me and turn me onto my back so that I am looking up into the eyes of five masked figures, all holding weapons except one, who holds the corpse of my father and is smiling evilly at me. The biggest guy plunges his knife down toward my chest to make the kill . . . ._

My eyes suddenly snap open, and relief floods through me as I realize it was a dream and that I am safe . . . in a hospital bed? That's when all of the memory comes rushing back and pain attacks me. I groan softly, and a white-clad doctor comes in from the hallway. "Good, you're awake, Mr. Brewer," he says, smiling. I give him a weak smile in return and wince as more pain shoots through my head, making it throb.

"Follow my finger only using your eyes please, Jackson." He starts moving his finger up, down, and around. I try my best to follow it with my eyes, but it becomes blurred, and I end up seeing triple; I stop and close my eyes when I get dizzy. "Jackson, are you okay?" the doctor asks me. I wait a few more seconds and then open my eyes again when the dizzy feeling passes. He looks at me with slight concern and writes something down on his clipboard, then come over and looks in my eyes with a bright light. I squint against it; it irritates my already pounding head. After that, he checks the bandages that had been wrapped around the knife wounds and examines my bruised chest, side, arms, and legs.

"Well, Jackson, you've gotten a semi-severe concussion and some deep wounds that appear to be from a knife, although we're not sure what the bruises are from. Do you remember what happened?" Of course I remembered, but if I told him, I knew that the cops would go after these guys and be killed; I didn't want that on my hands. "No, I don't," I lie. The doctor buys it. A nurse comes into the room just then.

"Oh, you're awake, Jackson. Are you feeling up to having some visitors?" she asks. "Um, sure," I respond. Who would be visiting me? I didn't know anyone here, unless you count those little kids from . . . when was it that I was at the park? My thoughts were still jumbled up from the concussion. The door closes as the nurse walks out to get my visitors, and then opens again a minute later. A familiar blonde girl walks in and immediately rushes to my side and hugs me. I wince at the pain it causes me, and she releases me. "Kim, what are you doing here?" I ask her. Then the guys walk in too, including Dallas. Okay, him I was okay to see; he was a highly trained spy. I really didn't want to see Kim and the guys here, even if Kim could kick butt.

"We're here to see you, stupid," she responds, giving me a small smile. It disappears when she takes in all of my injuries. "Oh, Jack, what did they do to you?" she whispers quietly so the doctor and nurse couldn't hear. "I'm okay, Kim," I try to reassure her, even though it was clear that I wasn't. "Heck no you're not," Kim says, a single tear falling down her cheek. She quickly wipes it away before the guys see it.

"How did you guys find me?" I ask. Kim explains how Dallas had gotten into mine and my mom's account on the airport website and figured out I had bought a ticket to DC. From there she told me how they had gotten on a flight here the next day, stayed the night in a motel and found my bag, how her and Dallas had seen the footage of me being taken, and then finally how they had seen the news story about me . . .

"Wait, this was on the news?" I ask. She nods her head, "There is also a police investigation going on, Jack," she adds. "An officer talked to us; Dallas made sure he thought that we didn't know anything about what happened, but he'll want to talk to you too. Keep the illusion," she whispers. I nod my head and almost black out at the pain it causes me. Kim notices and gives me a worried glance. I smile weakly at her, another lame attempt to convince her that I'm okay. She gives me a small smile back and takes my hand in he hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

I talked with her and the others after that, even Dallas, who I had begun to trust again. After and hour the doctor said that visiting hours were over and they had to leave, so we said goodbye and they reluctantly left, promising to come back tomorrow because we had a lot to discuss still. I also heard the doctor whispering something the nurse about a police officer coming tomorrow. _That's just great _I think to myself. The last thing I wanted was too have to talk to a cop, and not only that but lie to a cop. _Tomorrow should be interesting _I tell myself as I drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note: Well, what did you all think? Sorry this wasn't up yesterday. Like I said, I was out for a good portion of the day and got back kind of late so I couldn't finish it. Hope you enjoyed it! Another update will come tomorrow!  
**


	11. What a Dream can Reveal

**Author's Note: Here is chapter 11; I hope that everyone enjoys it! Read on!**

**Kim's POV**

_Beep Beep Beep Beep! _My eyes fly open. What the heck is that? I look at my cell phone lying on the dresser, and I see that the screen is flashing. I look at it, and it says: 35 Missed calls. I had 35 missed calls? Well, I hadn't really been paying attention to my phone except to contact the guys yesterday. I go into the "missed calls" section of my phone and look through them; they are all from Jack's mom.

"Oh no," I say out loud. At that moment I realized that Jack had run away three days ago, and no one had remembered to give Mrs. Brewer an a reason as to why. She must be so worried! I immediately call her. "Kimberly!" she says into the phone. She doesn't sound worried though . . . . She actually sounds angry. "Hi, Mrs. Brewer," I say, confused.

"Is Jackson there?" she demands. I knew then that she was mad, because otherwise she never calls Jack by his full name. "Um, not at the moment," I say, not mentioning that he is in the hospital. "I heard from your mother that you are all at a tournament in Washington, DC, but he never told me! He hasn't answered my calls at all; at least I finally got you! You tell him when you see him that he is in big trouble!" I tell her that I will, also hiding the fact that his phone had been smashed by Dallas, since she didn't know he was here or the whole situation with Jack and the murderers.

I hang up and look at the time: 7:30 A.M. Visiting hours at the hospital started in an hour, so I get up and get ready. When I finish at 8:00, I go and knock on the guys' door to wake them up. Lucky for them they hear me this time, so I don't have to pick the lock and scare them to death like I did yesterday. Within ten minutes, we are walking to the hospital; we get there at 8:36.

As soon as the six of us walk in the doors, I go up to the receptionist at the front desk and ask to visit Jack. Smiling, she says, "Of course," and pages a nurse to come and escort us to his room. She goes in first, and then and tells us to wait there as the door closes behind her. A minute later she come back out and says, "We gave him some pain medication which made him tired; he's sleeping right now, but judging by how close you are, I'd say he wouldn't mind if you guys woke him up. Go ahead in." We all walk in; I sit next to Jack on his bed while the others stand around him in a circle.

I look at Jack's sleeping face, but instead of looking peaceful, he looks disturbed and scared. When he starts thrashing around a bit, I get worried for him and shake him little, calling his name and trying to wake him up.

**Jack's POV (Italics is his dream)**

_I'm back in the woods, being chased again by the same five figures. My breath comes in ragged gasps, and my heart is pounding. I spare a glance behind me, and trip on the same tree root as before, twisting as I fall and landing on my back looking up at them. This time, though, it isn't the body of my dad one of the guys is carrying, it's Kim's body, a knife sticking out of her stomach and her skin pale. Tears stream down my face as the figure drops Kim's lifeless body to the ground in front of me. One of the figures comes forward and pulls the knife out of Kim's stomach, and then comes toward me with it. _

_In the sunlight, I see a ring on his finger; I recognize it, but can't place it. The knife is plummeting toward my chest when suddenly he and the other masked guys disappear. I feel the ground slightly shaking, and then, as if nothing had ever happened to her, Kim sits up, looks at me worriedly, and says, "Jack. Jack? JACK!" _

I sit bolt upright, and one of my flailing arms makes contact with something. I hear a loud thump as something hits the floor, and then a familiar voice says, "Ow!" I open my eyes and see Kim on the floor, rubbing her leg. Jerry sticks out his hand and helps her up. "Sorry, Kim," I say sheepishly, feeling bad. I close my eyes for a second and take a deep breath, trying to calm my pounding heart. When I open my eyes, everyone is looking at me worriedly.

"Are you okay, Jack?" Kim asks, still rubbing her leg. "I'm fine," I grumble not so reassuringly. "Are you sure you're okay?" I ask her. "Yeah, Jack, it'll probably just bruise a little. What were you dreaming about?" she inquires. I think about her lifeless body, the knife in her stomach, and I decide not to tell them.

"It's nothing," I say. They all look unconvinced, but Kim drops the subject, seeing that I obviously don't want to talk about it. I look up at them. "So, I heard from a doctor yesterday that a cop is going to come today and – Dallas where did you get that ring?" I ask suddenly, realizing the gold ring on his finger; It's the same one the leader of the figures wore in my dream.

"Oh, this?" he asks, unfolding his arms and holding out the hand with the ring on, making it visible to the others. "I got it when I completed my spy training," he says softly so that no one outside of the room can hear him. "Everyone who completes the training and is accepted into the Jaguar Level, which is the highest level, gets a golden one. Each lower level is a different color." Realization dawned on me then; whoever these people were, they were traitors from the spy camp. I couldn't believe it; the very people he trusted had murdered my dad.

**Author's Note: Hey, sorry it's kind of short guys! I had planned on having the cop come in and do the whole interview thing with Jack, but I thought of this idea, and then when I wrote the last sentence I thought that was the best way to end the chapter, so yeah! Next chapter will be up tomorrow!**


	12. Officer Gilmer and Mrs Brewer

**Author's Note: Chapter 12 is here! Yay! Haha anyway, I want to take a second to thank all of the guests who review this story, since I can't thank you guys personally because you guys don't have an account! So, thank you to all guests who review, especially hgirl, who always does! **

**Dallas's POV**

"Why do you want to know about my ring all of a sudden, Jack?" I ask him. He looks like he is about to respond when a police officer comes in and introduces himself as Officer David Gilmer. "So, Jackson, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" he asks Jack. Jack says it's okay, even though he looked ticked that he couldn't tell us what he had been about to say with the office in the room. It was probably important, but I guess we would have to wait. I listen intently to the interview, making sure that Jack doesn't let anything slip that I will need to try and cover up.

**Jack's POV**

"So, I was told that you don't remember what happened to you; is this true?" Officer Gilmer asks. "Yes," I answer without hesitation; if I hesitate, he might suspect something. "Okay, next: where are your parents?" he asks. My eyes widen when I realize that my mom must be worried sick about me; I hadn't told her anything about me leaving. I spare a glance at Kim, who gives me a look like "don't worry we'll talk later about that." So, I get my composure back and tell the officer that both of my parents are dead, which of course is another lie. He asks me where I live; I tell him right here in Washington, DC and that Rudy is my caretaker.

"Alright, that will do it. Thank you for your time, Jackson. We will be in touch soon, after you are out of the hospital," he says, smiling. As he gets up and walks out of the room, I hear him sighing, like he was frustrated.

**Officer Gilmer's POV**

"So, how'd it go with the kid?" my partner asks me as I get back into the squad car; he had waited here in case we got an emergency call. "I don't believe a word he said," I tell him. You could say I have a sixth sense; I can always tell when someone is lying to me, but that wasn't the only reason I hadn't believed him . . . "Oh?" he responds, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. "Plus, I already know Jackson's story; I know his mother's not dead, even though he told me both of his parents were. I know he doesn't live here, but in Seaford, California. I know that this "Rudy character" is his karate sensei, not his caretaker."

"And how do you know you all of this?" my partner asks me, not following. "Well, he doesn't remember me, but I used to know Jack and his family when Jack was only six years old; I also knew his friend Dallas."

"Really? From where?" he questions. " . . . camp," I reply mysteriously. I leave it at that, and he starts the squad car, driving us around on a routine patrol. I take out the golden ring that I had kept hidden in my pocket while I talked to Jack, to make sure he or Dallas didn't see it and recognize it, and put it back on my finger. I had found out from sources of mine that Jack was in trouble and the camp had sent Dallas to watch over Jack, and I wanted to be sure that the both of them and Jack's friends were okay; Dallas was a good spy, in the same level as I was, but he was still only 15 years old.

I still didn't have all of the facts of the situation at hand, which was why I had taken on this case and tried to get information out of Jack or his friends; I already knew Dallas would never reveal a thing to me if he didn't know I was a spy, but I had tried anyway, to no avail. I would have revealed my identity to the two boys had we been in private, but at that moment, with doctors and nurses right outside the door, it wasn't a good idea.

So, for now, I would keep my true self hidden, but I would not sit idly while two of my closest friends' kids were in danger. I would keep careful note of the situation, help out when needed, and make sure revenge was had for the death of Daniel Brewer (**A/N Dan is Jack's father)**.

**Jack's POV**

Something had seemed very familiar about that cop, and it was annoying me that I couldn't put my finger on it; I could see that Dallas was thinking the same thing, and that he also couldn't figure it out. I knew it had to be important, but we had more pressing issues to deal with at the moment, so for now I push the thought out of my mind. I am about to talk when Dallas asks, "Jack, what were you about to say before the officer came in?"

"I was getting to that, Dallas," I tell him. "So, I was going to say that I saw that ring in my dream, on the finger of all of the attackers, and thinking about it now, I can remember actually seeing them on them," I say. It was amazing how your subconscious could notice the little details that you don't think to pay attention to. Dallas' face darkens at this. "Traitors . . ." he mutters angrily to himself. "Traitors in our own camp! They have to be double agents for the enemy camp," he whispers agitatedly.

"Can you think of anyone what had a personal grudge against my father from the enemy camp?" I ask. If there were, then we would have a lead, and a better chance of defeating them. Dallas just snorts, as if I had said something funny, but yet the gesture hold no humor, only anger. "Jack, your father was one of the best spies in our camp; he had all sorts of enemies. The only thing we know is that they are the highest level, and there are 227 people in the highest level, not including me or your dad." Well, that had crushed my hope.

"Who exactly are the enemies?" Kim whisper-asks. Whether it's directed at Dallas or me I'm not sure, so I answer, "Oh, you know, the sick, corrupted people who think they can conquer the world. The only thing preventing them is our camp." I still consider myself a part of the camp, even if I had left when I was six. After all, I had spent the first few years of my life there; I was even born there.

"Well, at least we know this will be easy!" Kim says sarcastically, faking happiness. I can't help but chuckle a little bit, and she gives me a small smile in response, causing Jerry to say, "Aww, look, they're flirting!"

"Martinez, I suggest you shut it if you don't want to be roomies with Jack," Kim says threateningly, smirking at him. He shuts up after that. The rest of us all laugh; it feels good after dealing with so much chaos. We are all cut off when Kim's phone rings. She picks it up and looks at the caller ID. "Oh, no, not again," she says. I wonder who it is. My question is answered when she answers it, saying, "Hi again, Mrs. Brewer!" in a fake cheery voice. _Uh oh _I think to myself. "Um, no, he's not here . . . no I'm not lying to help him . . . okay, I'll put him on the phone."

"Hey, mom, I can explain . . ." I start when Kim hands me her cell phone. "Go ahead, Jackson! Explain why you thought it was a good idea to go to an out-of-state extended tournament without asking my permission!" she yells angrily at me. I feel relieved, though; she thought I was at a tournament, so she didn't know what had actually been happening.

"I'm sorry, mom, I just kind of assumed that-" I am cut off by her starting yelling again. "Jack, you know what, I don't even want to hear it! Whatever excuse you have is not a valid one to leave the state without telling me! You didn't even answer my phone calls, Jackson! I was worried about you, especially after what happened to your father, and you just left me without me knowing anything! I had to find out from Kim's mother! I thought you were missing, Jack!" I think she is crying now.

I had never intended to worry my mother. In all honesty, I hadn't even thought about how she would feel if I just disappeared; I had just been so caught up in making sure my friends weren't hurt or killed because of me. "I really am sorry, mom," I say in a soft voice, feeling honestly sorry and kind of ashamed. I hear a sniffle from the other end, and after a second, my mom composes herself a little and says, "I know you are, Jack. You have to understand why I am upset though. You can't just pull something like this and expect me to be okay about it."

"I know, mom, I didn't think a lot about the consequences; I'm sorry." I wait for a reply. "Jack, I'll let you stay for however long you need to stay for the tournament, but we need to talk about this when you get back."

"I promise I will tell you everything when I get back, mom," I tell her. She can't possibly know that when I say that, I mean I am going to explain what really happened, not lies about the fake tournament Kim and the guys' had come up with; she deserves to know the truth, but I just can't tell her until everything is taken care of and under control. "Answer me when I call you next, okay Jack?" I have to tell her a lie about me dropping my cell phone and it breaking, since I couldn't tell her yet about Dallas and how he smashed it. If she needs to call me, she will have to contact Kim, Rudy, or one of the guys. I say goodbye to my mom and hang up, giving Kim her cell phone back. As soon as I do, I feel the effects of the painkiller medication kicking in again, and I let out an involuntary yawn as the tiredness hits me.

Kim seems to understand. "Jack, rest for a little while; we'll go back to the motel for now and try to figure out some pieces of this puzzle," she says. I nod and close my eyes, and fall asleep almost immediately.

**Author's Note: I have one thing to say, and it is: REVIEW! Haha pretty please? **


	13. I Know Who

**Author's Note: Here is Chapter 13 guys! Hope you enjoy! Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it, and hgirl, regarding your last review, haha you are hilarious! Anyways, read on, guys!**

**Jack's POV**

My eyes shoot open; I had had another one of those dreams. This time, though, it was a very important one. On the leader of the gang of people after me, I had seen a tattoo. Only one people I had known from the camp had a tattoo like that, one being my father, and the other being . . . and I hated to say this . . . Dallas's older brother, Galen. I couldn't remember him that much, but even back then I knew that something had seemed off about the guy. I had to tell Dallas and the others.

I reach for Eddie's cell phone on the bedside table (he had left it for me in case I needed to contact one of them). I find that it is gone, and in its place there is a folded up piece of paper. I sit up slightly, wincing as I find out the hard way that the painkiller is starting to ware off. I close my eyes for a second until my head stops pounding and the dizziness goes away: Stupid concussion.

Bringing the note close to my face, I read it: So, you thought you could get away, huh, Jackson? Well, you forget that we are spies; we know exactly where you are at the moment, which is why you are reading this note right now. Enjoy your time at the hospital, Jackson, because as soon as soon as the time is right, you'll be right back in our possession, only this time we won't be so easy on you while we draw out your death. Next time, there is no getting out alive." Feeling hopeless and scared, I place the note back on the bedside table, and as I do, my hand brushes over something else: a picture.

I pick it up and look at it: it's one of the pictures I had packed in my duffel bag, the one of me and the warriors at a tournament. My face was whited out, and in big black letters written across the entire photo were those same words: "Bye-bye son of the spy." After that, I put my head in my hands and just cry, something I seem to be doing a lot lately.

My head snaps up when I hear a familiar voice talking to a nurse right outside the door (something about leaving her wallet in my room and how hopefully she wont wake me), and Kim walks in a second later. I quickly try to wipe the tears from my eyes, not wanting to look weak in front of her. Unfortunately, she sees. Her facial expression changes to one of worry as she walks up to me and sits down next to me on my bed. "Jack, what's wrong?" she asks me. I don't want her to worry about me more than she already is, so I reply, "It's nothing, Kim," 'while trying to stealthily hide the note and picture under the blanket. "I'm not stupid, Jack. I know something is wrong – and what are you trying to hide under the blanket?" she asks me, looking down at my hand with the note and picture in it.

Well, I couldn't hide it now, so I reluctantly hand them over to her. Her eyes scan over the note, then the picture, all the while more worry and concern showing on her face. "They were here?" she asks me, her eyes meeting with mine. "Apparently," I say. "What do you mean 'apparently?' They didn't give you this?"

"I woke up and found it on the bedside table. Oh, and I think they took Eddie's phone, by the way; I was about to call you guys, and when I reached for it, those were in it's place."

"Oh, Jack, I'm so sorry all of this is happening to you; you are the kindest, most sweet person I know, and you don't deserve any of this," she says, a tear falling down her cheek as she leans in and hugs me. I hug her back tightly, cherishing her touch. I was so scared of losing her after the dream I had where she had been dead. She pulls away after a minute though, so I dry the fresh tears on the sleeve of my hospital gown. I hated crying in front of her, but I couldn't help it; I knew she wouldn't judge me though.

"So, why were you going to call us?" Kim asks, obviously trying to get my mind off of it. It didn't work, though, since what I had wanted to call them to talk about the very people who had caused my tears. "I want the others to be here when I tell you, especially Dallas, since this concerns him in a way." Kim rises in eyebrow in question, but pulls out her cell phone anyway and calls Rudy, telling him to get everyone down here. Ten minutes later, everyone is gathered around my hospital bed, the door closed so no one overhears us.

"Alright, Jack, this is obviously important, so what is it?" Dallas questions. "Well, first off, Eddie, the attackers took your cell phone, so sorry about that."

"Wait, they were here?" Dallas asks? In response to that, I hand him the note and the picture, which he passes around to everyone but Kim, who had already seen it. Everyone is quiet until Kim asks, "But what is the thing you wanted everyone to know, Jack?" The guys look surprised that there is more. Sighing, I say, "I know who the leader of the gang is."

Now everyone looks shocked, yet happy; they probably think that knowing who we're up against would make it easier to deal with them, but they are wrong. "Who is it, Jack? Who's the leader?" Dallas questions, slight relief even shown on his face; it wouldn't be there for long. Sighing again, I say in a slightly quieter voice, "Galen." Rudy, Kim, Eddie, Jerry, and Milton look confused; they don't know who Galen is. Dallas, on the other hand, looks shocked and mortified, and I can see that he doesn't want to believe what I just said.

"Are you sure, Jack? Are you really, really sure?" he asks, composing himself and hiding his emotions once again, his training kicking in. "Yeah, I'm positive. I'm sorry, Dallas." Kim, hating being confused, finally asks, "Who's Galen?"

"Galen is . . . He's Dallas's brother, Kim." She looks sadly at Dallas, feeling badly for him. "So, what's our plan, then?" she asks quietly, as if she is afraid that speaking louder will break Dallas.

He looks up at everyone and says, "We're going to kick his but and send him and his goons to jail."

**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Review! I'm going to go have dessert now for Thanksgiving! Happy Thanksgiving, again! **


	14. The Inevitable is Soon to Come

**Author's Note: Hope everyone is enjoying this story! It's already a chapter longer than "Abandoned" now, and still not over yet! So, onto chapter 14! And to hgirl, thanks; glad you think I'm nice! You are too! **

**Dallas' POV**

I was acting tough about finding out that my brother was an evil traitor, but on the inside, I was crushed. He's my brother, after all; He was only 4 years older than me; I had grown up with him. I had known him since I was born, and we had always been very close. That was all changed now. Nothing could change what he had done: killed a great man, hurt Jack, and betrayed me and everyone else in the camp; I could never forgive him. I hide my emotions from the five people I had learned to trust in the room and in response to Kim said, "We're going to kick his but and send him and his goons to jail."

**Kim's POV**

I couldn't imagine what must have been going through Dallas's head right now. His older brother, someone who he obviously loved and trusted, was a traitor. I was an only child, but Jerry, Milton, and Eddie were almost like brothers to me, and I knew that if they betrayed me, I would feel hurt, angry, and confused, and as for Jack . . . well, I loved him, but not in a brotherly way; I just wish he knew that.

I could see the hurt on Jack's face too; whether it was sympathy for Dallas or because Jack had actually liked Galen, I wasn't sure. I throw him a questioning look, but he ignores it, taking an interest in the blanket covering him. I wonder what had happened between Jack and Galen?

**Jack's POV**

Kim could apparently see the hurt look on my face, because she sends me a questioning glance, which I ignore, looking down at the blanket and fiddling with it. I had been pretty close with Galen when I was young. Both Dallas and him had been like brothers to me. I could always remember this one time when the enemies had raided our camp, and I had been held at knifepoint.

I was only five years old, and I had been terrified. Galen, who had been nine at the time, had bravely taken on this person and resulted in wounding him. I had been so thankful to him, because even though I was young, I knew how close I had come to dying. His exact words were, "I'll always be there for you, Jack. You're like a second little brother to me! Whenever you need me, I'll be there for you, and I'll protect you." Obviously, all these years later, his vow had been forgotten, or at least held no meaning to him.

There is a knock on the door then, and a doctor comes in. He looks at our sad expressions with confusion. "Why the long faces?" he asks cheerily. "Jack is doing great! He will be able to leave in another day or two; you don't need to be worried." We all look at him solemnly, which just confuses him more. He pulls himself together and says, "Anyways, I came in to tell you that visiting hours end in five minutes, so you should say your goodbyes now."

Everyone looks shocked that it is already time for them to go; had we really been talking for that long? I shift my position to see the clock, and wince a little as my side and chest scream out in pain. The doctor frowns and gives me some more pain medication, telling my friends that they should leave and let me rest; then he leaves the room. "Sorry, guys, if it was up to me, you could stay as long as you want," I say. "I really want to talk to you about all of this, and make a plan, and-" Kim cuts me off.

"It's okay, Jack. We'll talk tomorrow," she says, taking my hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. Her eyes are filled with kindness and something else . . . what was it? Longing? I couldn't tell. The guys all said goodbye and left. Kim stayed for a little while longer, still holding onto my hand. "Kim?" I say eventually, snapping her out of whatever her thoughts were. She looks down at our entwined hands and blushes, letting go; I hadn't meant to embarrass her. I actually was enjoying her closeness . . .

"I'll see you in the morning, Jack," she says, getting up off of my bed and heading towards the door. She pauses before leaving and looks back at me with her gorgeous brown eyes, the same mixture of kindness and whatever the other feeling was still there, and says, "Bye, Jack." Then she turns and leaves before I can say anything. Just seconds after she leaves, after I've laid down, trying to figure her and everything else out through the fog and tiredness of the pain medication, the doctor comes back in.

"Good news, Jackson," he says, smiling a little. "I've looked through your records and monitored you progress, and it looks like you should be okay to leave tomorrow. We'll just have to do a quick little evaluation tomorrow morning to make sure you're all set, and if everything checks out okay, then you're free to go!"

I smile back, and he doesn't notice that it's a forced smile. Sure, I would be happy to be out of here, moving around again instead of confined to a bed, but yet I was scared of what leaving here meant. It meant that I was fair game to Galen and his gang, and that my friends and I would be in constant danger until we took care or them. It also meant that a fight with them was inevitable, and that it would be happening soon, whether I am injured or not.

How could I fight someone I had once considered a brother, even if it had been years ago? How could Dallas fight his actual brother? How could any of us possibly get out of this alive when they had killed my father, a highly skilled and careful spy?

All of these awful questions ran through my mind, and yet I still had a fake smile plastered on my face. The inevitable is coming soon, and I wasn't going to enjoy it one bit.

**Author's Note: Hey, sorry it's a little bit of a shorter chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it! Review please?**


	15. The Inevitable

**Author's Note: Here is chapter 15! Yay! Haha, and for those of you who read my story "Abandoned," I came up with a good idea for a sequel for it that I think I'm going to work on after I complete this story! To hgirl: haha you really are funny! You should get an account so we don't have to talk like this! Anyways, onto chapter 15, guys! **

**Kim's POV**

I didn't sleep much last night; I just kind of stayed up and thought about Jack. I had been so embarrassed when he said my name and I realized that I had still been clutching his hand, but what I was now thinking about was the look in his eyes when I pulled my hand away. He looked sorry that he had ever said anything, like he had wanted to just keep holding onto me. Was it possible that he really did have a crush on me? Every time he had teased me about having a crush on him, had he secretly been hoping that I said yes?

Rousing myself out of these thoughts, I finish getting ready and meet the guys in the hall; for once they had been ready before me, which of course they teased me about. Dallas didn't join in though; he was strangely quiet, and appeared to be lost in his own thoughts. I had no doubt that he was thinking about Galen and how in the world he would be able to fight hi own brother. I didn't know what to say to comfort him, since I didn't know him all that well still, so I left him to his thoughts.

When we get to the hospital, it's 8:20, so we have to wait ten minutes to be able to go see Jack, since visiting hours don't start until 8:30. So, we go and sit in the waiting area. After five minutes have passed, the doctor that has been working with Jack comes up to us and tells us that there is good news: He just did an examination on Jack and he is alright to leave the hospital as soon as an adult fills out his release papers. Rudy happily gets up and goes to the front desk to do that, and the doctor allows the rest of us in to see Jack.

His eyes are closed when we walk in, and he doesn't appear to know that we are there yet, so I shush the guys and creep up to the oblivious brunette. I get really close to his ear, and then say loudly, "GOODMORNING JACK!" He shoots up so quickly I think he is going to fall out of the bed. I giggle at his startled expression, and as soon as he realizes that it's me, he smiles a little and says, "Gosh, Kim, are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

I just laugh at him. I stop when I see his face grow serious again. "What's the matter, Jack? You get to leave today."

"I know, Kim, but that also means that you-know-who and his freaks will be after me again, so we'll all be in danger because of me . . ." He looks dejectedly down at his blanket. "Jack, don't you dare start with that nonsense again, you hear me? None of this is your fault, so stop acting like it is!"

No one talks after my outburst; we just kind of stand there (sit in Jack's case) in awkward silence until Rudy comes in. "Alright, Jack, you're good to go," he says, smiling. We all leave the room so Jack can change into his clothes.

**Jack's POV**

A few minutes after Rudy tells me that I'm good to go, I'm dressed and almost ready to go. I sit back down on the bed to put my blue high-tops back on, and stand up a little to quickly. I stand still for a few seconds while I wait for the dizziness and slight pain to go away; it never completely does, so I walk slowly out into the hall massaging my temples. "Are you okay, Jack?" Kim asks, coming up to me and putting a hand on my arm in concern. "Yeah, Kim, I just stood up too fast, and with my concussion, it wasn't a good idea," I say with a slight smile. "I'm fine."

"Alright," she says. She looks unconvinced, though, and I when I turn to talk to the doctor, I can feel her eyes watching me. "Alright, Jack," the doctor begins, handing me a bag. "This is your pain medication; take two pills if you feel that, well, you are in pain. It should last for about 4 hours after you take it, so no more until those 4 hours is up, and only if you need it, because as you know it is strong and can knock you out for a while. It should run out in about a week or so. Even if you are feeling better by then, I want you to come back for a checkup. That's about it," he finishes.

"Okay," I respond. "Let's go, guys," I say to my friends while taking the bag of medication the doctor is holding out for me. I take about three steps before I feel dizzy again and stumble a bit. I don't get the chance to fall, though, because Dallas and Kim are right there grabbing my arms and pulling me up. We walk out with the two of them supporting me, which is a little bit embarrassing, but at least I get to be this close to Kim again. I catch her looking at me, and it looks like she is thinking the same thing, because I see that same longing look in her eyes, and when she sees me looking back at her, she blushes like yesterday and looks away from me. I can't help but smile at the pretty blonde girl's reaction. I wished that she could just admit her feelings to me, because I was having such a hard time figuring her out.

Sometimes it looked like she just wanted to be near me, and that she was about to say she liked me, which would be great because then I might have the courage to tell her that I feel the same way. Other days, though, I'll tease her about her crush on me and she'll be so adamant that she doesn't that I believe her, and it makes me feel so crushed on the inside; I had found a new meaning for the innocent concept of having a crush on someone.

I am so involved in my thoughts that I don't realize we are back at the motel, walking inside to one of the rooms. Kim and Dallas set me down on the bed. I am so tired that even this bed feels comfortable, and I can see that all of my friends are tired too. Kim says goodnight and head to her room to sleep. The guys all take the floor and let me have the only bed in the room, since I'm injured; I don't argue with them. Not bothering to change out of my clothes or even take my shoes off. As soon as my head hits the pillow, I fall asleep

**The Next Morning**

**Still Jack's POV**

Sleepily, I open my eyes. I wasn't ready to get up yet, but something felt wrong, and sitting up I can see that Dallas and the others are all up too, looking around, with the exception of Kim who is still in her room. I shift positions a little bit and hear a crinkling sound. I look down at the bed and see a folded piece of paper there that I had apparently sat on. I open it up, dreading the message inside, since every single note I've found in the past few days hasn't delivered any good news, and this time is no exception:

"_Good morning, Wasabis, and welcome back from the hospital, Jack; we sincerely hope you had a good stay! By the way, we can see you reading this."_

The hair on the back of my neck prickles up as the rest of the guys read the note. Could they really see us reading the note?

My question is answered as I see five familiar figures smirking at us from outside of the window . . .

**Author's Note: Oohh, a little bit of a cliffy there, huh? Sorry guys! The next chapter will be up tomorrow! Hope you all have a good night! Thanks for reading chapter 15, and please review! **


	16. Fight

**Author's Note: Here is chapter 16! As always, I hope everyone enjoys it! Please review when you're done reading it!**

**Kim's POV**

All of a sudden, I found myself awake. I wasn't sure what, but something felt wrong. I look around my motel room, looking for anything out of place or wrong; I didn't see anything, but I still couldn't shake off the feeling. A little worried, I decide to get up and check on the guys. So, I open the door to my room and walk across the hall to their room, still in my clothes and shoes from yesterday, since I had been tired and hadn't bothered changing into pajamas.

I have my hand up, about to knock on the door when I hear screams and thumps coming from inside. Hoping that they are just being boys and messing around with each other, roughhousing, I knock on the door. No one comes to answer, and the worrying sounds continue. I reach up to my hair for a bobby pin, and realize I don't have any in. Thinking quickly, I jam my fingernail into the lock and twist. I hear a click as the door unlocks, and I push it open, freezing in horror at the scene in front of me:

Jerry is on the floor holding his stomach in pain; Rudy and Dallas are taking on three masked figures, Eddie and Milton are fighting one (and not winning), and Jack was trying his hardest to hold off the last one, but I could tell he was having a hard time because of his painful injuries. "Kim, a little help maybe?!" Eddie yells at me after Milton is thrown against a wall. That snaps me into action, and I rush at the one fighting Jack, kicking him into the old wooden dresser. It doesn't seem to phase him, though, only makes him mad.

"I've had enough of you, girly," he growls at me, and I realize it had to be the same guy that I had knocked out of Jack's bedroom window a few days ago. Letting his anger at me take over him, he moves away from my exhausted and hurt friend and comes at me. I easily evade him; he was obviously letting his anger get the better of him and not letting him think straight. Planning on using that to my advantage, I turn around, a smirk on my face, prepared to aggravate him to the point where I could easily beat him, and am surprised to see him now holding a knife. My smirk disappears, and one appears on his face.

"Not so tough now, are we girly?" he mocks, inching closer to me. So, I do the only reasonable thing I can think of: I grab Jack's hand, pull him towards the open window, and shout to my friends, "RUN!" Then I jump out, causing Jack to come with me, but I steady him to make sure he doesn't fall and hurt himself. To my joy, when I spared a quick glance behind me at the second story window Jack and I had just escaped from, I saw Rudy, Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and even Dallas jumping out as well. I didn't have much time to rejoice after they were safely on the ground, though, because I could see Jack's attackers quickly advancing toward the window, obviously planning to follow us.

"Didn't you hear me? I said run! So, run!" I yell at them, again grabbing Jack's hand and pulling him with me. I could tell he was having a hard time; he was breathing heavily, and I could hear him gasping in pain every once in a while. I felt bad, but there was no way I was stopping dragging him along beside me; I would never forgive myself if Galen and those guys got him and succeeded in killing him. My life could never be complete without Jack by my side.

I knew without looking behind me that Jack's attackers were gaining on us, so I yelled to Rudy and the guys to turn left, into the park. I figured that maybe they wouldn't follow us in there, because of all of the witnesses there would be. I guess it was just a desperate wish, because I heard screams from horrified parents as the six of us ran through the park, tailed by Galen and his gang. Everyone quickly clears out of the park, and I think I hear a few calls to the police and 911 being made over the pounding of my heart echoing in my ears.

I am desperately trying to make sure gets to safety, but after another minute of running, I feel his hand slip out from mine as he falls to the ground, trembling from pain and breathing heavily. I stop and kneel down next to him, helping him up on shaking legs, but by then the gang has caught up to us. I get in a fighting stance, and I see Rudy, the warriors, and Dallas do the same; even Jack gets into a fighting stance, as tired and hurt as he is. I want to object, tell him to get behind us, but I know he will never comply.

"Galen, I know it's you. You don't have to do this; take a second and think about what you're doing, and what you've already done! Why would you? How could you? Just stop, we don't have to fight!" Dallas says to his brother, desperately trying to stop the fight before it even started. I can see the malice glinting in Galen's eyes, though, and I know that the fight is going to happen no matter how much reasoning he tries. Seconds later, I'm proved right when one of them comes at our group wielding a knife, and looking at all of them, I see that they are all holding knives now. Acting fast, I move to kick the knife out of his hand, since I am the closest to him.

I fail, and the blade brushed my skin, leaving a small gash. I wince a little, but other than that try not to show my pain, to show any kind of weakness for them to take advantage of. Before I know it, the one-person attack has turned into a full out fight. I see the leader, Galen, heading for Jack, but I can't get to him, too preoccupied with my own guy; I am thankful when Dallas steps in front of him and kicks his brother in the chest, sending him backward a little bit.

"If you know what is good for you, little bro, just back off and let us have Jack! He means nothing to you now; you haven't seen him in years. Why risk your own life saving his?" Galen says, trying to sway Dallas to his side. Dallas is stronger than that though, and he just fights a heck of a lot harder. I spare a quick glance behind me to see how Rudy, Eddie, Milton, and Jerry are doing, and instantly regret it when I feel the knife blade bite into my right arm. Furious at myself for being stupid, furious at the pain, and furious at this guys for causing it and helping in hurting Jack, I kick him with all of my might, then punch him in the head, knocking him out cold.

I see a look of surprise on Galen's face, which is quickly replaced by a look of anger. He fights Dallas with renewed energy, and succeeds in knocking the younger boy out, and then heads toward Jack, along with the other three who are not unconscious, closing in on him in a tight circle. I rush to his aid along with Jerry; the others are having trouble getting up from their spots on the ground, looking slightly dazed. I spotted a few gashes and bruises on them and figured that was why.

I see someone slash at Jack's back with his knife; he steps forwards to avoid the attack, and by doing so, he steps right into the hard punch of Galen, right in his head. Jack cries out and stumbles to the side a bit, and another guy swipes his knife blade across Jack's stomach. Blood starts pouring out, and Jack falls onto the ground, just lying there. "Bye, Jackson," Galen says menacingly to Jack's still figure. With lightning speed, he brings the knife down towards Jack's chest. With a final burst of speed, I run forward, into the circle, and step in front of the knife. Severe pain runs through my stomach as the knife is plunged into it, the entire 6-inch blade buried in my stomach. Blood runs through my shirt, and I cry out in pain, falling on the ground right next to Jack, who is unconscious; I could only wish I was as the most excruciating pain I had ever felt in my life coursed through me.

"KIM!" Jerry yells out, his voice full of worry. I hear a thump and am faintly aware that Jerry had knocked a guy out with a kick to the head, and then three more thumps after Dallas rises and knocks out Galen and the remaining two guys. Through my tears and half-closed eyelids, I see Jerry and the others kneeling down next to Jack and me. "Kim, stay wake," Rudy says. I can hear sirens in the distance, getting closer, and soon paramedics are pushing the guys out of the way. Jack is lifted onto a gurney, and then I feel myself being lifted up onto one as well.

All of the guys are forced to stay back as they wheel me up to the ambulance. I can feel myself slipping into blackness, but I can't yet. Grasping one of the paramedic's hands that is wheeling me, I look into his eyes and say weakly, "Don't let Jack die."

Then I pass out.

**Author's Note: Uh oh! What will happen to Jack and Kim? Find out tomorrow! Hope you enjoyed! **


	17. What Ever Happened to Jack and Kim?

**Author's Note: Sorry for the cliffy yesterday, guys! Here is chapter 17! I hope it satisfies you! Oh, and again, I just want to thank all of the guests who have been reviewing, since I can't thank you personally! So, thanks! Now, onto the story! Enjoy and please review!**

**Kim's POV**

Slowly, I come too and open my eyes. I am lying in a bed, but it's not my own. Where was I? I move slightly and feel a sharp pain in my stomach; that's when I remember what had happened: I got stabbed to save Jack's life. "Hey, Kim," a voice says. I turn my head, hoping to see Jack sitting there, smiling and saying he was okay. Instead, I found Jerry standing there, with Eddie next to him.

"How are you feeling?" Eddie asks me, looking at me with concern. "Okay for someone who was just stabbed," I answer, trying to lighten the tension a bit and obviously not succeeding. After I say that, the two boys avoid my eyes. "What?" I ask them, slightly worried. They don't answer. "What?!" I ask again, slightly more forcefully.

"Kim, you weren't _just_ stabbed. You've been here for three days," Jerry answers, still not looking me in the eyes. "WHAT!?" I yell, disbelieving. I wince slightly when it hurts my stomach. After a second, I continue on frantically, "Where are Rudy, Dallas, Milton and Jack? Are they all okay? Why aren't they here?" I was incredibly worried that something bad had happened to them.

"We've all been going back and forth between yours and Jack's room. They're in Jack's room right now," Jerry says quietly, still avoiding my gaze. They can't look at me, so I know that they are keeping something important from me that neither of them wants to tell, and I suddenly realize what it is. "How bad are Jack's injuries?" I ask, my voice cracking. I can feel tears brimming my eyes. Jerry just keeps on looking down at the floor while Eddie mumbles something about going to tell a doctor that I'm awake and leaves the room. "Jerry, tell me right now. How bad are his injuries?"

He finally moves his head up, looking directly at me; I am surprised to see so much sadness in his normally bright, cheerful, and somewhat confused eyes. "He's in a coma, Kim." The tears that I had been holding in spill out, and Jerry comes over and wraps his arms around me. I sob into his chest, not caring if it makes me look weak. Jack, my best friend and the one person that I loved, was in a coma? How could that be? Had Galen really hit him that hard, or was it the loss of blood? Could that even cause him too go into a coma?

My train of thought is interrupted when Eddie comes back in with a doctor, and I see that it is the same one who treated Jack when he was here the first time just a few days ago. "Good to see that you're up, Kimberly – what's wrong? Are you in pain? The medication should have taken care of that for the most part," he says when I pull away from Jerry and he sees the tears running down my cheeks.

Ignoring his question, I say, "I want to see Jack." I see understanding in his eyes, and also a little bit of sadness. "I'm sure you do, but I can't let you do that, Kimberly."

"It's Kim, not Kimberly, and why can't I see him? I'm fine," I say, even though I do feel a little off. I didn't care, though; I just needed to see him. "I'm sorry, Kim, but until you're a little more healed, you can't go see him. You'll only have to wait a day or two. Is that really that bad of a wait?" he asks, trying to make it sound like a short time when in reality it really wasn't. My only response is more tears falling down my cheeks. Jerry leans back over and puts his arms around me again, trying his best to comfort me like Jack would if he were here. He wasn't here, though; he was hurt and this stupid doctor wouldn't let me go and see him.

"I'll have a nurse come and check on you later," he says, walking out of the room. I could tell that he felt bad, but I didn't really care right now. I guess I eventually cried myself to sleep, because when I opened my eyes it was dark in my room, and when I looked at the clock on the wall, it said 10:00 P.M. I move positions a little, and hear a crinkling noise: It's a note. My heart beat speeds up. Had Galen and his gang not been arrested? Had they left this? Turning on the small nightlight left on the bedside table in every room in the hospital, I open it up. I sigh in relief when I recognize the handwriting as Jerry's. It says:

_Kim, we had to go back to the motel when visiting hours ended, but we'll be back first thing tomorrow to see you. We hope you sleep well. _

_-Jerry and the guys_

I smile a little bit; very few people knew, but Jerry could be very sweet when he wanted to be. My smile quickly disappears when I think about Jack. I feel tears coming to my eyes again. I let them flow for a little while until I fall back asleep.

**The Next Morning**

**Still Kim's POV**

The second time I wake up, my room is no longer dark, and the clock reads 8:27. Good, that means that the guys will be here in a few minutes. As soon as I think that, there is a knock on the door. I say, "Come in," and a nurse enters with a smile on her face; I didn't smile back. "Are you up for some visitors, Kim?" she asks me perkily. "Yeah," I answer, not really in the mood to give her more than a one-word answer; my thoughts were too focused on Jack. I hear the nurse saying, "Go on in," and seconds later, Rudy, Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and Dallas walk in.

"Hey, Kim, how are you feeling?" Rudy asks gently, giving me a small smile. I could tell that he wasn't happy though, probably concerned about Jack just like me and everyone else was. "Okay," I say, not returning Rudy's smile either. "Can I see Jack today?" I ask Rudy. His smile fades away after that.

"If you're feeling up to it, the doctor said it's okay, but we're not allowed in there right now; the doctor is checking his vitals and everything."

I nod. The guys try to talk with me, but after a few attempts they realize that they aren't going to get more than a two or three word response from me and just give up. A few minutes later, the doctor comes in, looking solemn.

"You can see Jack now, Kim," he says. Nodding again, I get up, still in my pink hospital gown, and walk with the doctor and the guys down to Jack's room. They let me walk in first, and I don't know why expected to feel better when I see him, but it just makes me feel worse. He is hooked up to a heart monitor that beeps about every second or two; he looks so pale, and I can see a trace of bruising on his head near his temple where Galen had punched him. I walk over to the side of his bed and sit down on the single chair there, taking his hand in mine and just kind of watching him. "Why don't we give her some time alone with him?" I hear the doctor suggest, and then I hear footsteps leaving the room and the door close behind them.

For a minute I just sit there looking at his still form, wondering what on Earth I could do. Finally, I just let a few tears fall and say, "Please be okay, Jack. Please don't leave me. I love you." Then I take one more look at his face, which looks oddly tranquil, and lay my head down on the bed right next to his. I fall back asleep wondering if he could hear me, and what he might have been dreaming about for him to look so peaceful.

**Author's Note: did you guys like this chapter? Guess you'll have to wait to see what Jack is dreaming about. Maybe you can guess? Well, you'd have to review to do that . . .! Next chapter will be up tomorrow! Review! **


	18. Wake-Up Call

**Author's Note: Wow, I made it too easy to guess what Jack was dreaming about, because everyone that guessed pretty much got it! So, here is chapter 18! Enjoy, everyone! Please Review!**

**Jack's POV (His Dream)**

"Nice one, Kim!" I say to my friend. We are standing on the grass near a pond, skipping rocks, and she had just got hers to jump five times all the way across to the other side. "Thanks, Jack," she says, turning and smiling at me. Her face grows serious, though, and she grabs my hand, pulling me over to a tree and sitting me down in the shade.

"What's the matter, Kim?" I ask her. "Jack, you know this isn't real, right? You're dreaming."

"You think I don't know that?" I respond. I knew something bad had happened to me, although I didn't know exactly what. I knew that I was hurt and that none of this was real, but I couldn't figure out how to wake myself up, so for the moment, I had given up, even though I had the feeling that I was making a mistake by doing so. She smiles at me again, stands up, and then grabs my hand and pulls me up too. "Jack, why don't we take your mind off of it for a while?" she says, looking like she felt bad for me. I knew it wasn't real, because I was imagining all of this, including her. I enjoyed being in her company, though, even if this was all in my head.

So, I walked back to the pond with her, skipping rocks and splashing around. Honestly, I completely forgot that this wasn't real until I heard an echoic voice; it was Kim's, but I looked at her, and she wasn't saying anything. Confused, I start to listen to it: " . . . . Jack. Please don't leave me. I love you." Then, there was silence again. It's then that everything finally really dawns on me: whatever happened was really serious; I was really hurt, and the others might be hurt. Kim, the _real _Kim, was worried for me . . . I had to wake up.

There was one problem with that though: I had no idea how. I groan in frustration. My dream Kim puts a hand on my arm, looking at me with concern in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Jack?" she asks me. I look back at her and say, "My problem is that I'm here in some fantasy dream world having fun while my friends are either hurt, incredibly worried, or both," I grumble out.

She sighs and says, "I know, Jack. You need to go." Taking my hand again, she says, "Look into the water, Jack. Do you see that?" For a minute I don't see anything, but then an image appears. It is of me, lying unconscious in a hospital bed. Kim is asleep in a chair beside the bed, her head resting near mine, and I can see tear streaks on her face. I know that this is what is happening right now as I sleep. I have no idea how I am able to see this, but I nod my head "yes" to Dream Kim. That's what is real, Jack. Go back to it."

"But I don't know h-" I am cut off when she pulls me closer to her and kisses me. My eyes bulge out, and I kiss back. If only it was real. "Now, you wake up and you make sure that actually happens, Jackson," she says, smiling. "Okay, Kimmy," I say, laughing when she hits me and I don't feel a thing. "And one piece of advice, Jack: You're injured, keep in mind; I don't think you'll be able to wake up right away, but don't struggle, it'll only make things worse." I nod to show her I understand, and then I close my eyes, concentrating. I can feel the fake world surrounding me disappear, and when I try to open my eyes to see what is happening, it feels like my eyelids way a ton. I feel something on my hand, and I realize it must be Kim's hand.

I go to smile to myself when I feel this oppressing fog clouding over my mind, and I realize I can't feel Kim's hand anymore. What was going on now? I was so close to seeing her for real, to making sure she was okay. All of a sudden, I see these different images appear in my mind, all flashing at me before disappearing. I see Kim, and me, and the guys and a boy I recognize as Dallas running away; I see a motel, masked guys and a park scene, and a fight . . . That's when everything comes back to me at once, and finally, I can open my eyes.

The first thing I realize is that Kim isn't next to me anymore like she had been. It had felt like only a few minutes went by, but I somehow knew that wasn't true, so how long had it been? How long had I been unconscious for? A few hours? I guessed so. I try to sit up, and quickly realize that that's not going to happen; my brain still isn't functioning all the way. The second thing I realize is that I wasn't in immense pain. It was still there, but not nearly as bad as I thought it would be. I hear talking in the hallway, and then a voice says, "I'll check on Jack today." The door opens and a light is turned on, making me wince a little at the sudden brightness. The young nurse jumps a little at hearing the noise, and then her eyes meet mine and she smiles. "Well, look who's awake! Doctor Stevens, get in here!" A second later a doctor comes running in, and I recognize him as the one who took care of me the first time I was here.

He looks slightly worried and says quickly, "What? Did we lose him?" his eyes fall on me then, and his face softens into one of relief. "Well, welcome back, Jack." I was slightly confused; why were they making a big deal out of me being awake if I had only been unconscious for a few hours? I try to ask, but my voice won't work yet, so I just listen to the doctor when he asks me to follow his finger with my eyes. By some miracle, I manage to get my brain to work again and do it without much difficulty, and then also move my arms and legs when he asks me too.

"Good, Jack! This is good! Jenny, why don't you contact that man . . . Rudy, I think his name is. Him and those youngsters will want to come down here and see him. You're friends will be here soon, Jack."

"Can I ask you something?" I question the doctor, my voice cracking a little. "Sure, anything." I clear my throat a little and continue. "Why are you making a big deal out of this? I was only out for a few hours, right?"

I worry a little bit when he hesitates. "Right?" I ask again.

"Jack . . . I wish I could tell you that you're right, but you've actually been in a coma for 2 weeks now.

I just look at him in shock.

**Author's Note: Oohh, that's a long time . . . But certain friends will be with him soon, including a certain blonde girl whose name starts with "K" and ends with "im." Next chapter will be up tomorrow! **


	19. Visitors

**Author's Note: Here is chapter 19 for all of my amazing readers! Please review; I love them! Kick forever! **

**Kim's POV**

"Kim, come on, please come out," Jerry pleads with me from the other side of my locked motel room door; him and the others had been trying to get me to come out for about a half hour now, but I wouldn't budge from my spot on the bed. I just laid there looking up at the ceiling, thinking about Jack; I so badly wanted to see him, but at the same time it broke me heart to see him the way he was. So, I had basically locked myself in this room for the past three days, only coming out to eat something every once in a while. "Kim, come on!" This time it's Rudy, his voice muffled through the wood of the door. "Go away!" I shout at them.

They don't, so when my phone rings I pick it up, just wanting a break from hearing them; I don't even bother to look at the called ID. "Hello?" I ask into the phone, my voice coming out dejected and depressed. "Hi, is this Kimber – uh, Kim Crawford?" a female voice asks. "Yeah, who is this?" I ask, not recognizing the voice of whoever was calling. I really wasn't in the mood to deal with some stranger.

"This is Nurse Jenny from the hospital; I'm calling about your friend Jack. I tried contacting Rudy but he wouldn't pick up –"

"What about Jack?! Is he okay?" I ask, feeling tears starting to form in my eyes. Was he . . . gone?

"He's fine, hun! I figured you and your friends might want to come down and see him awake . . ." she says, and I can just tell she is smiling on the other end; I'm smiling too. "YES!" I say. "We'll be right over!" I hear her laughing slightly before I hang up my cell phone and stuff it in my pocket, rushing to my door, unlocking it, and opening it extremely quickly. I laugh when the guys all go tumbling to the floor; they had apparently been leaning on it. They all look up at me, shocked at my sudden mood change.

"Get up!" I say excitedly, yanking Jerry and Milton up at the same time while Rudy, Eddie, and Dallas get up on their own. "Jack's awake! We're going right now, come on!" I run ahead of them and out of the motel, not even stopping when I hear them behind me saying, "Kim, wait up!" A minute later, they are all pretty much right behind me, all of them struggling to keep my fast pace with the exception of Dallas.

Another minute later, we arrive at the hospital in record timing and burst in the doors. I immediately head for the desk and say, panting, "We're here . . . to visit . . . Jack Brewer . . ." The older woman looks at her clipboard and says, 'The boy who's in a coma?"

"He's not anymore," I say happily.

She gets up and goes to check in with Doctor Stevens to make sure that this is accurate and that Jack can have visitors. A minute later she comes back and says, "Go ahead; it's room 223." I don't even wait for her to say the room number; I had memorized it already. I rush down the hallway with the guys close behind me. When we get to room 223, the door is closed. I look in the tiny window in the door and see a shocked looking Jack sitting there, talking to the doctor.

Smiling, I knock on the door. "Come in," the doctor says. I burst in and run right over to Jack's side, wrapping him in a hug. He hugs back tightly. I feel tears coming to my eyes, and I let them flow freely. "Jack, I've missed you so much; I'm so glad that you're okay! We were all so worried!"

"I know," he responds quietly. I pull away from him and just look at his face, so happy to see his beautiful brown eyes again. "Kim, has my mom called at all?" he asks.

"I thought your parents were dead," the doctor says, confused. "Yeah, Jack, don't you remember? They're dead. If your mom had called, though, we would have told her how good you were doing in the tournament, and that we weren't sure when we would be back yet, since it is an extended tournament," I say, letting him know that his mom had called and that she still didn't know anything, but in a way so that the doctor just thought that I was telling him how proud his mom would be if she was alive. Just because Galen and the other four attackers were in jail didn't mean we could stray from our previous story.

It wasn't my best lie, but the doctor seemed to buy it, so I left it at that. "Doctor Stevens, can we have a little time alone with Jack?" I ask him pleadingly. He smiles and says, "Of course, but only for a little while; Officer Gilmer will be here soon to talk with all of you about everything that happened." I feel myself paling a little, and I'm pretty sure everyone else looks similarly distressed, because the doctor shoots us all odd looks like 'What the heck did all of you do?' He still lets us have our time alone though, closing the door as he leaves.

"Okay, here is our story: We were attacked by some random gang; we have no idea who they are or why they targeted us. Is everyone clear on that? Any questions?" Dallas asks us. We all shake our heads 'no.' Only seconds after we agree on the plan, before we even have any time to talk to Jack about anything else, the doctor comes back in with Officer Gilmer.

"Hello, kids . . . and adult," he catches himself after realizing that Rudy is there. "Nice to see you all again," he tries when none of us respond to him. I see Jack and Dallas exchange looks, as if they are trying to figure something out. I raise an eyebrow at the two of them, but I know they can't respond with the officer in the room. After another moment of awkward silence, the doctor exits the room, leaving us alone with Officer Gilmer.

He lets out a breath, and says, "I thought he would never leave. Well, I'm sure you'll be happy to know that Galen and his little gang have been arrested for attacking you and your friends, Jack, and also for killing your father. Dallas, I'm sorry about your brother turning out like that."

Jack and Dallas turn to look at the cop, their mouths hanging open; everyone else looks at him in shock as well, including me. "How did you . . ." Jack starts, but then seems to look the guy over a little, like he first did to Dallas when he showed up in the dojo, and says, "Wait a minute . . . Mr. Lemmet?"

"The one and only," he says, smiling. "Oh my God," both Jack and Dallas say at the same time, smiling too. "I wasn't sure if you little troublemakers would remember; you were only six the last time I saw you two."

"Will someone please explain?" I ask; I hate being confused. "Kim, Mr. Lemmet was an agent at the camp when Dallas and I were six. He left to do some undercover work and we haven't seen him since, that is until now," Jack answers. "Well, this makes our live a whole heck of a lot easier," Jack says, looking more relaxed.

"I couldn't be there to help you, and for that I am sorry, but what really happened will stay between all of us; I promise that," Officer Gilmer/Mr. Lemmet replies. "Well, I just wanted to inform you guys of that news, oh, and also that the doctor said you can leave tomorrow if you are feeling okay, Jack. I'll be on my way now. It was good to see you two again," he says, looking at Jack and Dallas in turn. Then he waves goodbye and his gone just as soon as he came.

Good, so Jack can leave tomorrow! Everything seemed like it was going to be okay, and I couldn't wait for tomorrow, because for once, instead of a bad feeling, I felt like tomorrow would be incredible.

**Author's Note: Well, that's the end of this chapter! Next chapter will be up tomorrow, and something incredible will happen tomorrow . . . Hmm, guess you'll have to read to find out! Please Review! **


	20. Skipping Stones

**Author's Note: Here is chapter 20. Please review! Do I even need to tell all of you guys this? I don't think so! Well, read on, people!**

**Jack's POV**

When I wake up the next morning, I actually had a smile on my face for the first time in a few days. Today, I would get to leave here and not worry about being attacked and sent right back here. That wasn't the only reason that I was happy; today, I also planned on telling Kim my feelings for her. I was a little nervous about it, but after all that has happened, and my dream, I knew it was time to . . .

Someone knocking at the door to my room interrupts my thoughts. "Come in," I say. The doctor walks in with Rudy with him. "Jack, you're free to go. Rudy signed your release forms." Rudy puts some clothes on my bed and leaves with the doctor, letting me get dressed. I look at the outfit I was given: A purple V-neck with dark blue skinny jeans, with my purple high-tops.

Slowly I sit up, testing to see if it hurts at all. When I feel perfectly fine, I get up from the bed and change into the clothes, and then open the door and meet up with Rudy, Kim, and the doctor in the lobby; Dallas, Eddie, Milton, and Jerry had decided to stay at the motel and sleep in. I couldn't blame them, since the last few days have been exhausting for all of us. I was happy that Kim had decided to come though.

The doctor goes over the basics with me: If I'm in pain or have any other problems related to the attack, then I should come back for a check-up. He doesn't give me any medication this time though, since I feel fine. After that is taken care of, I walk out of the hospital, Kim and Rudy on either side of me. We talk about what happened while I was in the hospital, and how Summer vacation would be coming soon. I also helped Kim come up with an excuse to tell her parents why she had missed so much school and hadn't attended one down here like her and the guys had all told their parents they would; we would all have a LOT of work to catch up on, but we would mange somehow.

Eventually the motel comes back into view, and I decide that I'm going to have my alone time with Kim now. "Kim, I'm going to go for a walk. Do you want to come?" I ask her hopefully. She smiles and says, "Sure, Jack; Rudy, we'll se you in a little while!" Rudy nods and smiles, giving me a look that makes me think he knows exactly why I want to be alone with Kim. I just shrug my shoulders at him and turn around, walking back in the other direction with Kim.

"So Jack, finally needed a break from the guys?" Kim asks me. "Yeah, you can say that," I respond, smiling at her as we walk into the park and start walking on one of the paths. I couldn't admit my feelings to her in front of the guys, so yeah; I did need a break from them. We fall into silence after that, since neither of us really knew what to talk about. After another minute of walking, I spot a pretty little pond to the left of us, with a big tree a few feet away from it. It wasn't the same one as in my dream, but it was kind of similar. Kim sees it too. "Jack, let's go there," she says, veering off of the path and heading down to the water.

When I get down there, she is picking up a flat rock from the ground. "Watch this," she says cockily, smiling. Flicking her wrist, she sends the rock jumping across the pond; it skips five times to the other side. "Well?" she says, turning to face me, obviously looking for me to be impressed. I think for a second, and then say, "Nice one, Kim," quoting myself from my dream. "You try now," she tells me, picking up another flat rock from the ground and placing it in my hand. I get closer to the edge of the water, and then, flicking my wrist like Kim had done, I throw it . . . and listen to Kim laugh at me when it sinks to the bottom without jumping.

So, scooping some water in my hand, I turn around and splash her with it." Oh, it's on!" she says, and that starts an all out splash war, also like in my dream. When we stop a couple of minutes later, we are soaked and laughing. Breathing hard, we both go and sit under the oak tree a few feet away from the water, leaning against the trunk, close enough where our shoulder are touching.

_Well, here it goes _I think to myself. "Kim, can I ask you something?" I ask her, turning my head to look at her. She does the same, our eyes meeting, and says, "Sure, Jack, anything."

I take a deep breath and say, "How do you feel about us?" For a minute she doesn't say anything, putting her head down and seeming a little caught off guard. Then she lifts her head back up boldly and says softly, "In what way, Jack?" I know the perfect way to answer this question. Taking a big chance, I lean in towards her and push my lips against hers, closing my eyes. She doesn't pull away, pushing her lips back against mine so delicately. A few seconds later we pull away from each other, and she looks at me lovingly. "I feel pretty good about us, Jack," she says gently with a small smile. Standing up, I stick my hand out to her and help her up. We walk back to the motel, hand-in-hand, still dripping wet.

**Author's Note: This chapter is definitely shorter than the rest of them, but I liked the way I ended it and didn't want to add more to it because of the fact that I liked the way I ended it . . . so yeah, hope this was a good chapter! Next one will be up tomorrow! Review! **


	21. Announcemnents

**Author's Note: Happy Friday! Here I chapter 21 for all of my lovely readers! Please review!**

**Rudy's POV**

I was starting to get a little worried about Jack and Kim. They had been gone for a little over an hour now, and Kim didn't have her cell phone with her, so I couldn't call her to see where they were. I am about to make Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and Dallas come and help me look for them when I happen to look out the window and see the two teenagers walking back. They have big smiles on their faces as they talk to each other, and they are holding hands; they are also soaking wet.

Curious, I tell the guys that I will be right back and head down the rickety flight of stairs to the lobby. When I get down there, the two of them are just walking in, ignoring the odd look they get from the manager. They see me and stop, and they start laughing when I give them the same odd look as the manager. "You're not going to tell me what happened?" I ask, looking down at their entwined hands then back up at their happy faces. Laughing, they both answer "Nope!" and run past me up the stairs.

"Teenagers," I mutter, which earns me a chuckle from the manager as I head up the stairs after them. The door to the room I share with the guys is open when I get up there, and I hear rapid-fire questions being shot at Jack and Kim from the boys. A minute later Jack and Kim emerge from the room and lock themselves in Kim's room while Jerry, Eddie, and Milton knock desperately on the door, still trying to figure out what happened; Dallas is laughing his head off in the other room.

Pushing Jerry, Eddie, and Milton aside, I take their place at the door and knock loudly. "Jack, Kim, open up! You know we won't leave until you do!" I shout to them through the door. A minute passes, and I am about to knock again when the door swings open to reveal Jack and Kim standing there in different clothes; Kim is drying her hair with a towel, and Jack is laughing at her. "Explain," I say simply, raising my eyebrow at them.

"First, you guys have to promise not to freak out," Kim says with a smile. That makes Jerry, Eddie, and Milton all the more curious and impatient. "We promise, now speak!" Jerry says. Looking satisfied, Kim snuggles up to Jack, who puts his arms around her and pulls her closer. "We've decided to go out; we're officially boyfriend and girlfriend," Jack says with a big, goofy grin on his face, and Kim can't help but smile back; neither can I.

"Wooo! Finally!" Jerry says, causing everyone to laugh. Then, looking confused, he asks, "Wait, why were you too wet, though?" We all look to Jack and Kim expectantly. "Jack, you explain this one; I'm going to finish drying my hair," Kim says, walking back into her room. "I need to too!" he shouts after her, but she closes the door, and I hear faint laughter on the other side.

"Well, Jack, come on, out with it! We're all dying to know. We've been waiting way too long for you two to get together, so you can't just not explain!" I say to my uncomfortable looking student. "We went to the pond at the park," he says, walking back into our room. We all follow him, closing the door behind us.

"And then what? Did you guys fall in? Go swimming? What!" Eddie demands. "No – we had a splash war," Jack says, chuckling at the memory.

"You had a splash war and didn't invite me?! That's just cruel, yo!" Jerry says, pouting; everyone ignores him. Jack goes into the bathroom and comes out a second later, rubbing his hair dry with one of the two towels they provide in this stupid place (yeah, I wasn't very happy about forgetting to book a hotel and ending up here for several weeks). I look at the clock and notice the time: 9:00. "Alright, guys, why don't you get some sleep? We've all had a rough few days and –" I'm interrupted by a knock at the door. Thinking it's Kim, I yell, "The door's unlocked! Come on in!"

Instead of my blonde karate student walking in, that police officer from before walks in, the one that Dallas and Jack know from a few years ago. "Hey Mr. Lemmet, what are you doing here?" Jack asks, throwing the towel onto the floor and running a hand through his hair to fix it. "Hey, Jack; hey, Dallas. I wanted to ask if I could borrow you both for a second out in the hall. Is that okay?"

The two boys look thoroughly confused, but nod and follow him into the hallway. I wonder what he wants with them?

**Jack's POV**

"Hey, Jack; hey Dallas. I wanted to ask if I could borrow you both for a second out in the hall. Is that okay?" I am slightly confused as to why he would want us, and Dallas is too, but we both nod our heads "yes" anyway and follow him out into the hall. "So, what's the matter?" I ask him after we close the door and move out of hearing distance from the room since I know that Jerry and Eddie at the very least would try and listen in on our conversation, possibly even Rudy and Milton.

He takes a deep breath and then says, "Galen has requested that you two come and visit him in jail; he would like to talk to the both of you."

Dallas and I don't say anything for a little while, just thinking. Galen wanted us to come and talk to him? After what he did to me and Kim and the others, he had the nerve to want to see the both of us? What the heck could he possibly want? I had nothing to say to him, except for yelling at him for everything he had done. He was a traitor. "Are you boys okay?" Mr. Lemmet asks us, interrupting our thoughts.

"Um, yeah," I say; I wondered how Dallas felt about this? "Well, it's up to you guys; I know he did awful things to you, but he really wants to see you both. There will be guards there to make sure that nothing happens, and he will be handcuffed, so you don't have to worry about him getting loose; even a good spy can't escape strong metal handcuffs. If it makes you feel any better, I can even arrange for you to go to his cell and speak to him through the bars instead. So, what do you say? Will you go and see him tomorrow?" he asks.

I look to Dallas for an answer; if he wasn't okay with this, then I wouldn't go either. It was up to him, and he knew it. He thinks about it for another minute, and then responds with a simple, "Yeah."

"What about you Jack? Will you come too?" I give the same answer as Dallas. "Alright, I'll pick you guys up in the squad car at 9:30 tomorrow morning. Now, go get some sleep; you deserve it," he tells us. He leaves and Dallas and I walk back into the room, ignoring the questions from the guys; we knew they wouldn't approve, so we would just have them find out after we already went. They eventually catch on that we aren't going to spill what we talked about, so they all settle on their spots on the floor to got to sleep, giving me the bed again even though I insist that I am fine and that one of them should take it.

I turn the light off and say, "Goodnight, guys." They all mumble a "goodnight" tiredly back to me and we all got to sleep.

**Author's Note: Next chapter will be up tomorrow like always! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter will have some info on why Galen murdered Jack's father and why he went after Jack. A guest reviewed saying they thought it would be cool to know how Galen ended up the way he is now, so I hope that guest enjoys it! I think I was panning on doing that already, but some credit goes to that guest anyway whoever you are! Review guys! **


	22. His Motives

**Author's Note: Here is chapter 22 guys! Before I get to the story, I would like to say two things: Number one is Happy Birthday to Kyiomi and to one of the guests that reviewed! The second is a shout out for MrsCharlieAckles: GO READ HER STORIES! She has a really good Kickin' It one called Lover's Bait! So, go read them! Now, onto chapter 22!**

**Kim's POV**

When I wake up, it's 9:23 in the morning. I know I won't be able to fall back asleep, so I get dressed, grab my iPod from the nightstand, sit down on the bed, and am about to put my headphones in when I hear the guys' door open and two soft voices talking in the hallway. I recognize them as Jack and Dallas's.

"Are you sure we shouldn't tell them we're leaving?" Jack whispers. I can barely hear him, so I quietly get back out of bed, walk over to the door, and put my ear too it. "No, they'll just ask questions; you said you don't want them to know that we're visiting him until we come back from the jail, so the best way to make sure they don't find out is to not wake them," Dallas responds.

They're going to the jail to visit someone? The only person they could possibly be going to see is Galen . . . but why? I open my door and step out into the hallway, arms crossed and my eyebrow raised. The two boys look a little startled. "Why?" I ask. "Why what?" Jack responds, trying to sound innocent; Jack can't lie to save his life though.

"Why are you going to visit Galen after what he did?" I clarify to show them that I had heard their conversation. "He wants to see us," Jack says, not meeting my eyes.

Sighing, I grab my phone and then close the door to my room when I come back out again. "Alright, let's go; I'm coming with you." They don't protest even though I can see that they want too. Instead, Jack just takes my hand in his and the three of us walk silently downstairs and out the front doors of the motel. There is a cop car parked outside, and I recognize the cop in the driver's seat as Mr. Lemmet. Without a word, Dallas sits in the passenger seat while Jack and I climb in the back. The cop looks surprised to see me, but he doesn't mention anything about it, just says, "Alright, is everyone buckled up?" We all nod our heads "yes," and with that he drives us away from the motel. I lean my head on Jack's shoulder as we roll through the streets.

About fifteen minutes later, we pull up in front of a grey, drab looking building with a ten foot tall barbed wire fence surrounding it and some tough looking guards standing in front of it. When they see us pull up, they open the gate for us and we drive in; they close the gate behind us.

Mr. Lemmet parks the squad car out front and Jack, Dallas and I all hop out. "I'll meet you three out here when you're done; go to the guard at the front desk and request a visit with Galen," he tells us. We walk in and go to the desk like he tells us too.

"Can I help you?" a gruff-sounding, burly man says from behind the desk, looking us up and down as if wondering why the heck three teenagers were visiting a jail. "Yeah, we we're to visit with Galen Thompson," Dallas speaks up.

"Alright, follow me." He walks out from behind the desk, and we follow him down the hallway, me still holding Jack's hand; I didn't like the fact that we were visiting Galen and was reluctant to let him go. We had just started dating and I didn't want anything bad to happen to him anymore after we had just started making happier times for ourselves; I loved him.

After about a minute of walking, we arrived in a big cafeteria-type room. There were four rows of stone picnic tables set up, and some were occupied by prisoners and their visitors; guards were set up in all corners of the room and by the doors, watching everyone closely, ready to jump into action if necessary. "Wait here," our escort says, motioning for us to sit down at an empty table; he then proceeds to exit out of the door on the other side of the room, which I assume leads to the cells. A few minutes pass in silence between us; it really wasn't the best time to talk since we were all in such a serious mood and wrapped up in our own thoughts about what was about to happen.

Another long minute later, our escort comes back leading a teenager in. He is somewhat older than us, and had blue eyes and the same color hair as Dallas; I know that this has to be Galen, even though I have never seen him without his mask on, because he resembles Dallas a lot.

The man sits the older boy at the other side of the table so that he is facing us, and then goes back to the front desk. Galen smiles sheepishly at the three of us; I can see in his eyes that he is wondering why I am here, so to make a point I snuggle up to Jack, and I can see the realization hit him. "Hey, guys," he says, looking down and fiddling a bit with his hands, making his handcuffs jingle and clank a little bit.

The three of us just stare at him. "Are any of you going to say anything?" he asks, looking so sorry and hopeful that I actually feel a little pity for him. When Jack and Dallas make no move to speak, I do. "Why? Why would you do something like this to your own brother and your old friend?" I ask, sounding angry but curious at the same time. We all look to him for a response. Sighing, he says, "I figured that question would be brought up."

A minute goes by before he continues. "Jack, it started when you left all those years ago. Dallas was so upset about losing his best friend, your dad was upset, I was upset, and everyone in the camp just seemed to be talking about how it was a shame you had to leave since you had been excelling so fast in the small training you had been doing. I started to hate that everyone was only talking about you and not paying attention to me; that sounds selfish but I was only ten keep in mind." He takes a deep breath and continues with his story.

"I started to hate you and your dad for making everyone forget about me; Jack for crying out loud, when you left you made my own family, my own little brother, stop listening to me and noticing me and spending time with me. I was so mad, so I started plotting against you and your father. That lead to everything that happened, and you have no idea how sorry I am about it, and how much I'm beating myself up over the fact that I know sorry can't fix what I did." When he finishes telling his story, I notice a few tears running down his face.

Jack and Dallas look slightly more understanding of him now, but only slightly; I can still see the anger and hurt in Jack's eyes, and the feeling of betrayal and sadness in Dallas's. "Well?" Galen prompts when no one says anything to him. Wiping his face of all emotion, Dallas stands up and says, "I'm sorry you felt that way, Galen, but to go so far as to kill someone and hurt Jack and Kim . . . there isn't an excuse for that. You're my brother; I still love you, but I think we all need some time to think about this." Galen nods, understanding. "Of course," he says, actually looking happy that his brother could still love him.

With that said, the three of us leave the room and Galen is escorted back to his cell. The drive back to the motel is completely silent, and when we get back, even though Rudy looked like he had been worrying, he sees Jack and Dallas's somber faces and just keeps his mouth shut. I kiss Jack on the cheek as he goes back into his room; he locks himself in the bathroom in there. Dallas just curls up on the floor and tries to sleep, so I say goodnight, go back to my room, and try to do the same.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading this chapter! I seriously had some déjà vu writing the last part of when Dallas is saying that he can't just forgive Galen, so if I like got that idea from somewhere else and just changed it a bit, my apologies and credit to wherever I got it from! No copyright intended! Next chapter will be up tomorrow!**


	23. Back at the Pond

**Author's Note: Chapter 23 is here! Enjoy and review! Just to tell you guys, the story is calming don because it will be coming to an end soon; so, this chapter is really just filled with comforting and kickiness (Jack and Kim moment). Oh, and one more thing: GO READ MrsCharlieAckles stories! She has some really good Kickin' it ones for anyone looking for good Kickin' It stories, so go check them out! **

**Kim's POV**

When I wake up the next morning, the first thing I do is go to the guys' room to check on Jack. "Come in!" is Rudy's muffled reply when I knock on the door. I twist the knob and the door swings open on its squeaky hinges. Rudy and the guys are packing their suitcases up, all except for Jack and Dallas, who I don't see. "Oh, hey Kim! Good news; we're catching a flight back to Seaford tomorrow morning at 6:50!" Rudy says happily.

That's great, but I am really only concentrated on where Jack is. "Where are Jack and Dallas?" I ask, letting the concern show in my voice. "Oh, umm . . . Dallas went back to the jail to visit Galen, and, um, I think Jack said something about going down to the park," Rudy answers.

"Wait, you said he went back to the jail; you knew about the first time?" I ask. "Yeah, Dallas told me this morning. "Oh, okay; thanks," I say, running out of their room, down to the lobby and out the door; I powerwalk down to the park, which is huge, but I have a pretty good idea of where Jack is. I prove my suspicions right when I find Jack sitting on the grass at the edge of the pond, moving one of his hands back and forth in the water, looking lost in thought. I walk up to where he is sitting and sit down next to him. When he doesn't acknowledge me, I put a hand on my shoulder to make sure he knows that I am there.

His head snaps up all of a sudden, and he looks startled, but when he realizes that it is only me, he relaxes a little. "Hey, Kim," he says, kissing me softly on the lips. "Hey, Jack; what are you doing?" I ask him gently, snuggling up against him and putting my head in the crook of his neck. Putting an arm around my shoulder, he says, "Just thinking."

"About what?"

"About Galen and my father. I don't think I can forgive him, Kim. Does that make me a bad person?"

When he asks me that, I snap my head up from his shoulder and look him right in the eyes. "Jack, why would you think that not forgiving him makes you a bad person? He killed your father, Jack, and tried to kill you. He hurt all of us. You are not a bad person for not forgiving him, so don't ever think like that," I tell him sternly but lovingly.

He jerks his head in a little nod and pulls me close to him again so that we are back in the position we had originally been in. We sit like that in silence for a few minutes until Jack breaks it. "I miss him, Kim," he says quietly, his voice laced with sadness. "I know, Jack; I know," I tell him just as quietly and sadly, wrapping my arms around him in a tight hug. He buries his face in my hair and I feel a little bit of wetness when one of Jack's tears hits my neck and trickles down. I hate seeing Jack like this. I rub his back soothingly, trying to comfort him. After another minute or two of us hugging like this, he seems to calm down a little and regain his composure.

Pulling away, he wipes the tears from his cheeks and gives me a little smile, and then a kiss on the forehead. "Thanks, Kim," he says.

"Any time, Jackie," I say, looking to see what his reaction will be. He smiles and says, "I love you, Kimmy." I smile back at him. If anyone else called me "Kimmy," I would hate it, because it makes me sound weaker than "Kim" does; with Jack, however, I find it sweet and cute. (**A/N I did not come up with the nicknames "Jackie and Kimmy," for Jack and Kim, I've seen them in other fics. Credit to who used them first). **

"So, Jack, did Rudy tell you we're finally going home tomorrow?" I ask him, steering away from our previous sad topic. "No, he didn't tell me that," he says, and I can see that he looks happy and relieved to be traveling back to Seaford. "Wow, I don't know how I'm going to explain everything that has happened to my mom," he says, looking slightly worried. "Don't worry, Jack, I'll be there to help you; we'll tell her together," I tell my boyfriend.

"Wow, thanks again, Kimmy," he says. "You seem to be helping me out a lot lately; you have no idea how grateful I am to you, Kimmy; I owe my life to you, you know," he says, looking at me with gratitude, love and compassion in his eyes. I wasn't sure he if had known about me doing that; I figured he had already been unconscious when I got stabbed for him, but now it was evident that he had not been quite yet. He must realize my thoughts, because he says, "I passed out right after Galen stabbed you; you got hurt to save me, Kimmy."

"Well duh, dummy; I wasn't about to lose you," I say like it's obvious. "Well, you should know that I would do the same for you in a heartbeat, Kim; I love you so much."

"I know you would, Jack, and I love you too." He leans in towards me, so I close my eyes and lean towards him. Our lips meet, and we share a sweet, gentle kiss that lasts for at least a minute. When we pull away from each other, he is smiling at me with such a big, love-struck smile that I can't help reflecting it back at him.

Then, we both get up without another word, Jack grabs my hand, and we walk back to the motel just relishing each other's company. Oh, how I love Jack Brewer.

**Author's Note: I know that it's a little short, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Please review! The next chapter will be up tomorrow. Just warning, guys: This story will be coming to an end soon. I will probably do around two or three more chapters, maybe four if I really need a fourth. I have other great story ideas though, so keep tuned! Next will be a sequel to my story "Abandoned." **


	24. Home at Last With a Surprise

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 24; enjoy, please review, and remember, this story will be coming to an end within the next two chapters or so, but I have my sequel to "Abandoned" starting up after this one! **

**Kim's POV **

"Kim! Kimmy, wake up!" someone whispers to me while shaking me. I was so not ready to wake up; Jack and I had gotten back to the motel late last night, because once we had been walking there we changed our minds and had decided to stay out sightseeing, since it was our last day to do anything. "Kimmy!" the voice continues, shaking me harder. Annoyed, I finally sit up and sock the person as hard as I can, and hear a thump as my fist makes contact with some part of their body; then there is a bigger thump as that person crashes to the floor and bangs into the nightstand.

"Uhhh," Jack groans, laying flat on his back on the floor; that wakes me up. I jump out of bed and kneel down next to him. "Oh my God! Jack, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" I ask, grabbing his arm and pulling him up into a sitting position. "I think so," he grumbles, rubbing his stomach with one hand and the back of his head with the other. Feeling guilty, I help him up and apologize again. "Kimmy, it's okay, I did the same thing to you when I was in the hospital, remember? I guess it's karma!" he says, smiling. "At least now I know to send Jerry to wake you up now," he says, laughing. I laugh too, and then laugh harder when Jerry calls from the other room, "I heard that!"

Grabbing my cell phone from the nightstand, I look at the time and see that is 5:30 in the morning, which in my opinion is way too early of a time to get up on a Saturday, but I knew we had to be at the airport soon. So, I apologize to Jack one more time, kiss his cheek, and then kick him out so that I can get dressed and finish the rest of my packing. Fifteen minutes later, I am done and meeting the guys in the hallway with my rolling luggage bag. Everyone is there except for Dallas.

"Where is Dallas?" I ask.

"He's going to stay here for a while to be with his brother and sort some things out between the two of them," Jack explains, looking a little sad; I think he had really regrown his friendship with Dallas over the last few weeks. I couldn't blame him; I had grown close to the guy too. I only say "okay" though.

"Alright, let's go home!" Rudy says, smiling; smiling back at him, we all go downstairs, pay, checkout of the motel, and walk to the airport, finally boarding our plane at 6:50 A.M.

**(Line Break!)**

**Still Kim's POV**

Five hours later, at 11:50, our plane lands back in our tiny airport in Seaford, California. "Jack, we're here!" I say excitedly. I get no answer. "Jack?" I ask, turning my head to look at the brunette sitting next to me. I smile when I see that he had fallen asleep, his head lolling towards the window. I quickly take out my phone and snap a picture of him, then gently shake him. "Jack, wake up, we're here!" I say. Groggily, he picks his head up and says, "Hmmm?" I just laugh at him and unstrap my seatbelt, grab my luggage, and start walking towards the door to un- board the plane; I hear him get up and follow behind me.

Once in the airport, we go through all of the necessary security and then pile into a shuttle that will take us back within a block of the strip mall; from their our individual parents will pick us up, except for me since I'll be going home with Jack and then back to my house later today. I get a seat next to Jack on the shuttle, and he quickly falls asleep again, his head resting on my shoulder. I look sympathetically at him; we had all been through a lot in the last few days, but Jack had been through the most. It was no wonder why he was exhausted.

Five minutes later, the shuttle pulls to a stop and I wake Jack up; then we all get off and just wait there for all of our parents to show up. Jerry's mom was the first to get there, then Milton's dad and both of Eddie's parents; that just left Jack, Rudy, and I. It took another few minutes before Mrs. Brewer showed up, but when she did, we said goodbye to Rudy and both hopped into the back so that we could sit next to each other. "Hi, Jack honey! Hi Kim! How was the tournament? Did you guys kick butt?!" she asks excitedly. Jack and I exchange a glance. "Umm, we did kick butt," Jack offers. Mrs. Brewer gives Jack a confused look, since she noticed his hesitation and how he doesn't seem to be talking about the tournament. "Mom, we need to talk when we get home," he says seriously, avoiding her eyes in her driver's mirror. She looks casts a concerned look at her son, then at me when he avoids her eyes; I look away too.

After that, she drives a little faster, wanting to get home to hear whatever this major news is. We get to Jack's house and walk in the door, then immediately go into the living room. I sit down next to Jack on the couch while his mom sits across from us in an armchair; she can clearly see our nervous and scared expressions. "What happened to the lot of you these past few weeks?" she asks, obviously catching on that the fake extended tournament had not occurred.

Jack takes a deep breath and starts to explain everything that has happened starting from when Dallas first arrived that day in the dojo up to how we got to where we are sitting now; I jump in when I need to, like when he was explaining the part where he was in a coma for two weeks, I took over. By the end of our story, Mrs. Brewer looks shocked, and has some tears running down her face; she then comes over and wraps the both of us in a tight hug. "I can't believe I didn't know about this! I am so sorry I wasn't there to help!" she wails.

"Mom, it's not your fault; don't worry, him and his goons are locked away now, so they can't hurt us." Mrs. Brewer sniffles and composes herself. "You were all so brave; I'm not happy about what happened, but I'm very proud that you could handle such a hard situation on your own. You aren't little kids anymore!" she says, a few more tears sliding down her face. "I don't think I'll ever let you out of my sight again, though," she says, half-joking but half looking serious. Jack and I just smile, and he wraps his arms around me. "Oh, and I'm so happy you two are finally together! At least one goof thing came out of this!" she says cheerily.

Jack and I laugh again. "Kim, dear, I think I heard your mom pull up; let me walk you out," Mrs. Brewer says. I respond with, "Okay," and then give Jack a kiss on the cheek. "See you tomorrow, Jackie!"

Jack laughs. "See you tomorrow, Kimmy." Then I go outside to go say hi to my mom.

**Jack's POV**

As soon as Kim heads outside with my mom, I go upstairs to my room, planning on taking a nap. When I get up there, I see a shadowy-type figure standing by my window, looking out it. "What the . . ." I say out loud, preparing myself for a fight. Then the see-through figure turns around and I see his face. I come out of my fighting stance and stare at him in shock. "Dad . . . ?"

"Hey, Jack."

**Author's Note: DUN DUN DUN! How is Jack's father there?! Isn't he dead? Well, he's see through, so that's a major clue . . . I think I might have gotten some inspiration for the whole dad thing from Baby Porcupine-Cute but DEADLY in her story Missing Him when Jack had a dream about his dead father, so I give partial credit to her for this! I'm paranoid and don't want to steal ideas, so yeah. Next chapter tomorrow, and remember, only probably one more after tomorrow's chapter. Oh, and GO READ Silverdawn2167's stories right now! She is amazing! She has a good Kickin It fic so go check her out!**


	25. Talking to a Dead Guy

**Author's Note: Well, I don't have much to say other then I hope that you enjoy chapter 25, and that tomorrow's chapter will be the last one! Sorry about that! Anyways, onto chapter 25, since I left you guys on like a major cliffy! Enjoy and please review!**

**Jack's POV**

"Dad . . . . ?"

"Hey, Jack." This can't be happening. My father is dead; Galen killed him. "I'm dreaming," I mutter to myself, walking across the room to my bed and flopping down on it, closing my eyes and willing the illusion of my father to go away; it would just upset me to have it there knowing that I could never really have him with me again. "Jack, open your eyes and get over here, buddy! Don't you want to see your father?"

Oh, why can't it just go away; why can't I wake up? I mean, I have to still be asleep on the shuttle, right? I must have dreamt that Kim woke me up, right? I open my eyes and tentatively stand up from my bed and walk closer to the window, looking at the translucent figure of my "father;" I could literally see through him to the window and watch as Kim's mom's car pulls away. "I'm dreaming," I say again, desperately trying to concentrate on waking up; it wasn't working.

"Jack, buddy, you're not dreaming; I'm really here, sort of. I mean, I'm not alive, but I'm still here," he says, smiling. I really want to believe him, but I find it hard to; if I was only dreaming, and I decided to believe him, it will just hurt so much when I wake up. "Jack, if you don't believe me, pinch yourself; you don't feel pain when you're dreaming."

I realize he is right, so I take my thumb and index finger of my right hand and pinch my left arm as hard as I can, expecting to feel nothing, but instead end up wincing slightly at the pain it causes; I'm awake. I just stare at my father, a man I haven't seen since I was six, in shock. Walking even closer to him, I reach my hand out to touch him, experimenting, and my hand goes right through him and goes numb. Startled, I pull it back, and the feeling goes back into it immediately. "It's really you . . . you're really here! Dad, how . . . ?" I ask, dumbfounded.

"Well, bud, it's actually pretty easy! You can get around great when you're dead, even without a body," he says, giving me a big smile. "Sorry I haven't been there for the past few weeks, Jack, but I had to let you and your friends do what you did on your own; I'm not really supposed to intervene in things like that, even though I wanted too. Trust me on that! Jack, you have no idea how proud I am of you, and how much I've missed you. Congrats on you and Kim, by the way!"

"Thanks, dad, and I've missed you too," I say, tears brimming my eyes and a smile crossing my face. "So, Jack, I think I'll pay a visit to your mom later, but what do you say we catch up on the last few years, first, buddy?" my father asks me. I smile bigger and nod; "I would love that."

**Time Skip to Monday Morning**

**Kim's POV **

I was a little worried about Jack; I hadn't heard from him since Saturday when I left his house. We were all supposed to meet up at the dojo on Sunday, but he had never showed up. No one would answer the phone at his house, but my mom wouldn't let me go over to check on them; she knew about everything that had happened and wanted me to give him and his mom time alone, so now I was just waiting by mine and his locker at school, hoping he would show up.

A minute later, I see him walk through the doors, looking exhausted but really happy. I run up to him and wrap him in a hug, then kiss him on the lips. "Jack, where have you been!? I was getting worried about you! We were all supposed to meet at the dojo yesterday, remember? No one would answer the phone at your house either!"

Jack looks confused. "Sorry, we never heard it ring; we were . . . busy," he says mysteriously, looking even more happy. "Well, you can't just leave it at 'we were busy,' Jack! What happened?"

Jack takes a deep breath, obviously trying to contain his excitement. He looks around to make sure nobody is eavesdropping, then whispers excitedly, "My father is at my house! I know, I know; he's supposed to be dead, which he is, but he's like a ghost or something! I haven't really clarified that yet, but Kim, he's there! We've just been kind of catching up on the last few years with my mom!"

I look at my happy boyfriend with concern; was he that tired where he thought that his father was there . . . as a ghost? I put my hand to his forehead, making sure he doesn't have a fever. Jack looks slightly ticked at this. "Kimmy, I'm not sick! He's really there! You don't believe me?" He sounds a little hurt that I doubt him.

"Well, Jack, you do look kind of tired . . ." I trail off, letting it sink in. I can see in his eyes the competitive part of him take over, the part of him that hates to be wrong, and he says, "Kim, I swear to you, I'm not lying! Come over to my house after school with the guys and you can meet him, and I can watch you can eat your words!" he says with a mischievous smile. Then he gives me a goodbye kiss on the cheek and rushes off in the direction of his first class so he won't be late. I just stare after him, seriously concerned for his mental health; I think what he needed was a full night's sleep.

The day went by really slowly. After several weeks off from school, it was really hard to get back into the routine, especially since I had absolutely no clue how to do half of the work we got assigned after being absent for so long. After what felt like an eternity, the final bell rang and I went to go meet up with the guys in the hallway, except for Jack who had already rushed out, excited to get home to his "father." He had told the guys about it during lunch, and they were just as concerned about him as I was.

So, the four of us quickly put all of our needed supplies for homework into our backpacks and hurried off to Jack's house as fast as we could. When we get there, we ring the doorbell and wait for a good minute or two before Mrs. Brewer opened the door. "Hi, kids! Are you here to see Jack? I think, um, that he might be busy at the moment with, um . . ." she stutters, but is cut off when Jack yells from upstairs, "It's okay, mom; let them up!" She looks slightly hesitant, but after a moment lets us into the house and sends us upstairs to Jack's room.

When we walk in, only Jack is there, sitting on his bed using his phone. He looks up at us when he realizes that we are there and smiles at us. "Hey, guys," he says, putting his phone down, getting up, and giving me a kiss on the cheek. "So, Jack, where's, umm, your father . . ." I ask, humoring him; I knew his father was never going to show up, but I hated seeing the hurt on his face when I doubted him before, so I play along for now. There's no harm in that, right? I mean, he'll be upset when he doesn't show, but then I can comfort him and things can go back to normal.

"Oh, when he heard that you guys didn't believe in him he wanted to make a big entrance; he'll be here," Jack says confidently with a smirk. "Sure he will, Jack," Eddie says sarcastically; Jack frowns. "You all still don't believe me, huh? You probably think I'm crazy. Well, you're about to be proved wrong."

I sigh. "Jack, listen, we're all concerned about you. Your father is dead, Jack, he's not going to-" I stop when I see something strange over by the window; the air looks like it is shimmering slightly, and the atmosphere in the room feels strange. Then, there is a huge booming noise and smoke fills the shimmering section room. Jerry, Eddie, Milton and I all scream, scared that it was some kind of explosion and that the house would collapse or something of the sort; Jack, on the other hand, stays completely calm other than the smile playing across his lips.

When the smoke clears, in its place is a man. He is not normal, though; I can see straight through him to the wall and window behind him! "Hey, dad! These are my friends Jerry, Eddie, Milton and Kim; Kim is also my girlfriend, but I told you that already."

"Hello! It's nice to officially meet you all! I'm Jack's father, as you probably guessed," the see-through man says, advancing towards us a little bit. The four of us just stare at him in shock while Jack laughs. "That'll teach you all to doubt my mental health; yeah, I knew about that by the way." I am the first one to recover a little and step forward towards Mr. Brewer. "Wait, so you . . . you're like . . . a ghost?" I question, dumbfounded.

"You got it," he says, looking completely okay with it. Jerry, being Jerry, comes forward and puts his hand right through Mr. Brewer's chest, then yelps and pulls it back. "Don't stick your hand through the dead guy," he warns. "It makes your hand numb. Not cool, yo!" We all laugh at him, even Mr. Brewer. "This is incredible!" Milton says, walking around Jack's father and inspecting him. "I never would have thought this was possible!"

"Yeah, well you can't tell; I don't want this all over the news," Jack warns, making sure Milton gets it. "Jack, I would never do that!" Milton protests. "Just making sure."

"Alright, now, I want to hear all about you guys! I've never met any of Jack's friends before, besides Dallas the ones from the spy camp! This is exciting!" Mr. Brewer says.

So, we spend the next few hours talking to a dead guy.

**Author's Note: Is that a sucky ending to this chapter? I feel like it might be. Oh well! The last chapter will be up tomorrow! Please review, guys! **


	26. A Happy Ending

**Important Author's Note****: This is the last chapter, guys! It's short, so sorry about that! Thank you so much to everyone who read this, and thank you double time to anyone who read AND reviewed it! I will be working on my sequel to "Abandoned" and will probably have the first chapter for that up tonight or tomorrow, because I'm quick like that! I go right from one story into another! So, enjoy the last chapter!**

**-TeddyBear98**

**Jack's POV**

"Bye, Jack!" Jerry calls to me as him, Eddie and Milton head downstairs and out the door; they had to go home, but Kim was staying over for dinner. "Jack, can I talk to you for a second in private?" Kim asks me.

"Sure, Kimmy; dad, we'll be right back," I say as Kim grabs my arm and pulls me into the hallway. "What's the matter, Kim?" She looks at me with an apologetic look in her eyes. "Jack, I'm really sorry that I didn't believe you; I should have. It was just that you came in looking so tired and I just thought that maybe you were hallucinating or something. That was wrong of me and-"

"Kimmy, stop!" I say, cutting her off. "It's okay, really. I understand why you didn't believe me. Honestly, I probably would have thought the same thing if this was flipped and you were telling me that one of your parents came back from the dead," I tell her smiling; she smiles back. "Now, come on, I think dinner's ready; dad, we're going down for dinner!"

Holding Kim's hand, we walk down the stairs. I was right, dinner is ready, and is on the table, but I don't see my mom anywhere, so I take advantage of the situation and pull Kim close to me, kissing her on the lips; she kisses back passionately. "Eh Hem!" I hear from behind us. Kim and I separate from each other and turn around to see my mom standing there with her arms crossed, an eyebrow raised, and tapping her foot. I blush slightly, and Kim does too, while my mom just laughs at the two of us. "Come on, love doves, sit and eat your dinner." Sitting down at the table, we begin to eat the pizza that my mom had mad from scratch; she always loved to bake from scratch.

"Jack, honey, where's your father?" mom asks. I smile inwardly at that; it was still a question I was getting used too. I go to answer when I hear his voice say, "Right here!"

A split second later, his shimmery form comes through the ceiling and right through the table, so he is literally standing in the middle of the table right in front of me. I was not expecting this, and, startled, I fall backwards out of my chair and onto the floor, resulting in both of my parents and Kim laughing at me. I get up and sit back down in my chair; I couldn't help but laugh at what had happened either. I think that living with a ghost is going to take some getting used too.

**Kim's POV**

I couldn't help but laugh when Mr. Brewer came through the ceiling and Jack was so surprised that he fell out of his chair. It freaked me out a little bit too, but he landed closer to Jack, so it wasn't as bad for me as it was for him. Jack got right back up and laughed along with us, though; it was great to see him so happy after all of the chaos and pain he had experienced over the past few weeks. I think he had even forgiven Galen to some degree, because if Galen hadn't killed his father, Jack would probably have never seen him again, which sounds incredibly weird, since normally when someone is killed, that's when you never see them again until the day you die.

Us Wasabi Warriors, we had some strange lives; we were an unlikely bunch of friends, we have enemies, and we struggle through some pretty big problems sometimes, but I wouldn't change anything, because I love Jack and the guys, and I love karate and the dojo. Sometimes, things don't work out like we plan them too, and sometimes we argue, but in the end, the Wasabi Warriors are always there for each other, because we swear by the light of the dragon's eye to be loyal and honest and never say die.

The point really is that us Wasabi Warriors will never let each other down. I give Jack a smile and a quick kiss on the cheek when his parents aren't looking, and then go back to eating. Our lives can some times take a turn for the worst and we can't always be happy, but this time, Jack and I got each other, and Jack got his happy ending.

**Author's Note: Well, my Kickin' It maniacs, I hope you enjoyed this story and that the ending wasn't too sappy and too much of a drabble! I will be posting the first chapter of my sequel to Abandoned as soon as I'm done with the first chapter! I have to start it first, of course . . . yeah! First chapter should be up tonight or tomorrow! Thanks for reading and please review! **


End file.
